Guardian of Luck
by Luckywild
Summary: Now as the Guardian of Luck, Faustine must team up with the other Guardians to stop the rogue trolls from taking over the Earth. When all said and done, all that stand for the Earth will stand, including those that Faustine didn't expect to.
1. Chapter 1: Reincarnated

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter One: Reincarnated

She dreamt, in vivid colors that spanned around like a touchable rainbow. It was beautiful, it was touching, and it was freaking her out.

"No Rainbow Bridge!" Faustine awoke screaming, her entire body coated in terrorized sweat. "No.." She patted her body hurriedly. "One piece, oh, thank the Maneki-Neko!"

There was a colliding thud as she was flattened into the bed. She struggled to breathe as she shoved fruitlessly at the six-foot bunny pinning her down. "E! E! I need air!"

He rolled off, watching her with a hard stare. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Faustine responded tiredly. "Sort of like seeing the end of the road and feeling you're about to be pushed in."

He sighed heavily. "You're fine. You keep having that nightmare."

"I was at death's door and I saw… uh… whiteness… kind of blah, really boring, actually. You'd think the Rainbow Bridge would be a little more colorful."

"You were in limbo! There's a big difference!"

"Really?"

"Yes, that step between life and death, before you choose to go where you're supposed to go or directed to go, sometimes you don't get to choose."

"What did you pick?"

"I became the Easter Bunny. Think it's pretty clear what I picked." He sat up, running his paw through his hair. He scratched his scalp as he eyed her. "How're you feeling?" "Better," She started to inch to the edge of the cat bed. "And I want to see my children."

"You can't."

"Why not?! Did something happen!?"

He pulled her down, hushing her in her panic. "No, kit. I sent them to your parents for a while. Hitch needed some more rest and his grandfather knows how to treat wounds well. I sent the rest so Hitch wouldn't feel estranged."

"But what about me?" Faustine's grew huge.

"I'm taking care of you."

Her stomach grumbled.

"I always forget about this," Bunny muttered as he used both hands to rub at his head again, irritated. "Nuts. I have to go get you something to eat."

"I can do it!"

She managed to get out before she squawked as he scruffed her and dragged her back into the bed.

"E, I can hunt in the Warren. Come on, let go of me!" She tore out of his grasp and fell out of the bed onto her side.

"You know, I think I'd heal faster if you didn't worry me so much! I'm fine! I'm in one piece and I can do things still! I'm not an invalid!"

She glared at him as his ears went back. He shuffled and then disappeared into the blankets. She pushed herself to rest on her front, arms crossed as she tried to think. She gave in to what Bunny wanted and climbed back into the bed, delving under the blankets to find him curled tightly.

"E, I'm fine."

"I know that," He spoke with a catch in his voice. "I know that! It's.. I just…" Bunny's voice trailed off.

She pushed over him, the blanket falling away as she eyed him. She took an ear and nibbled on it, nipping and pulling on it before she began to really tug.

She crawled over him pointedly and held onto his ear for dear life, tugging and nipping as she growled ferociously. She rocked her head back and forth, trying to get Bunny to 'play'.

"Come on, E! You're letting me win!"

She glowered and let go of his ear in frustration. "What's it going to take to show you I'm fine!?"

"I know you're…"

"If you truly did, you wouldn't be broken!"

She climbed onto him pointedly, still on his side. She began to knead pointedly, using the full extent of her claws as she purred loudly.

Her eyes were slits as she stared him down. He was watching from the side profile, wincing with each prick until he rolled over and she was tossed onto her back. He then properly pinned her as she stared him down still, fire in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I haven't gotten over the shock of seeing you die."

"I don't expect you to. I wouldn't if I'd lost you. But you need to realize that I'm here and I'm fine and I'm breathing! Sure, I get nightmares but then I wake up to happiness and laughter and hope… which you seem to be struggling with." She added pointedly.

"I'm.."

"And Easter is soon, too, so -somebody- needs to get his game!"

"Get my game?"

"Dude, be up on the lingo!"

"That's not it at all!"

"Don't be such a pill!"

"Stop spouting phrases!"

She grinned as she leaned toward him. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"I'll show you angry," He rolled to into a sitting position as he held her in his arms.

Her stomach grumbled once more.

"Fine. You can hunt."

He grinned as in the next five seconds was just a fragment of her form as she disappeared from sight. He could hear the distant but familiar crunches as she hunted with gusto.

"I need to patch up those mouse holes," He muttered to himself.

She was resting in the sun, on one of her favorite rocks as she sunbathed. Bunny worked nearby as he was finishing the paints and harvest the eggs. Christmas had yet to come and he still had a few months more of work. He picked up a painting brush and did thoughtful strokes on an egg, coating it in soft, pastel hues.

He nearly dropped the egg when Faustine's screams echoed. "What's wrong?"

Once more, she was pinned as she flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. The nightmares won't leave me be. I keep having the same one every time I fall asleep!"

He jumped down from the rock as he helped her down. "Maybe Sandy can help. You've been sleepless for the last four days."

"Yea!" She tore out of his arms. "A trip out of the warren!" She made a portal and disappeared as he followed with a panic.

They landed in a strange place, made of glimmering sand where the skies were night and full of foreign stars.

"WOW."

Bunny hadn't gone to Sandy's island much but he was always taken away by its beautiful décor. "It's breathtaking, huh?"

Faustine was delighted as she pranced around in the sands.

"Uh, wait, Faustine, before you get too exuberant…" Bunny began.

Faustine sneezed and then crashed into a sleep.

"Whoops."

The Sandman landed a few feet away and toed Faustine. He looked to Bunny who shrugged.

"Kit was having nightmares and getting poor sleep. I thought we'd come by for some advice or any tricks and or tips you might have."

Sandy held up a hand and formed a small sandbag. He offered it to Bunny.

"Sprinkle and then wish for good dreams?" Bunny asked.

Sandy gave a double thumbs up. He then pointed to Faustine.

"Can you wake her up?" Bunny asked hopefully. "I'm sure she'd like to see your island."

Sandy floated over Faustine and tugged on an ear, pushing aside the little baby bunnies hopping around her head.

"Go way…" She muttered softly.

Sandy pinched her then as the bunnies scurried away. Sandy glanced at Bunny who looked embarrassed as he forced a smile.

"Yea, she's sort of obsessed about bunnies."

Sandy smirked and a basket of eggs formed over his head.

"Yes, yes, she's a basket case! But I wouldn't have her any other way."

Sandy then studied Faustine before turning her over and then he held her nose pointedly.

"Mate, what're.."

"Can't… breath…" She awoke with surprise. "That was the best dream I had ever had!"

She then looked around. "Hey, it wasn't a dream! This really is a litter box!"

Sandy hurriedly summoned a pit of sand to freeze Faustine in her place. His arms moved angrily as he gestured at her.

"What?" She asked crossly.

He pointed to his head, a litter box shape crossed out as he made an x with his arms, glaring fiercely at her.

"Fine. I won't use your precious sand box."

He made the shape of his island, still glaring.

"Island, whatever!" She flounced around, sniffing furiously.

"Don't inhale! You passed out once already, I won't let Sandy wake you up again!"

"All right, all right!" She looked up the stars. "They're so beautiful." She fell into a kneeling position, watching the moon with delight. "The stars are dancing here!"

Bunny sighed and plugged his ears. "Sorry about this, Sandy."

Her yowls echoed around the island as Sandy watched with surprise. He winced when she reached a high note but clapped when she was finished.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Sandy was engulfed in arms. "E hates it when I sing."

Sandy gave an awkward smile as she held onto him. He tapped her arm after a long moment.

"Oh, fine."

"Thanks for the sand, Sandy."

"Wait, since we're here! I wanted to talk about being a Guardian. I've effectively been reincarnated and lost all of my nine lives.."

Sandy looked confused.

"Well, the Maneki-Neko have what's rumored as nine reincarnations, our soul is given to the next life until we reach the end. Then we have reached our maximum luck and we are given a status in the Heavens to be used as a wishing star… or planet… really, whatever people see flying in the Heavens so it could even be a manmade satellite."

Sandy still looked confused.

"It's just something we made up. I'm not sure it's real," She added as she patted his head. "But back to the topic!"

Pictures flew over his head as she watched helplessly.

"I need a translator," She told Bunny as Sandy resumed glaring at her. "What? You talk too fast!"

"You could always ask me," Bunny said from behind.

"You're not the oldest! He's the ancient one!"

Sandy's hands wrung through his hair in obvious irritation. He stamped his foot and stared pointedly at Bunny.

"Yea, see, I'm used to her when she talks."

She glared at him. "So, what's the deal of being a Guardian?"

Sandy pointed a finger as he made a Santa's hat.

"What about North?"

He showed a book and then fireworks.

"You need to take an oath and North really likes to sell it."

"But that's for kids! I'm only for you!" Faustine protested.

Sandy eyed Bunny.

"Technically, it's true. Though now as a Guardian of Luck, your powers have to include the world and its inhabitants. You probably should still take the oath. It'll make North really happy."

"I don't care about his happiness, only yours! And the kids. And mostly mine."

Bunny rolled his eyes as she scratched an ear, still kneeling. She started to clean her knee with intent.

"You can't dawdle now," Bunny told her softly. "You need to learn what you can do and can't do."

"I already know that. Being a Guardian of Luck doesn't change anything!"

"But you don't understand, kit. Your reach is more than what you've been doing."

Faustine thought on it. "Really?" She perked up. "I can rub it in all of my sisters' faces!"

"No, Faustine, that's not…"

"I'm going to go get the kids and then rub my new title at my family!"

"That's not how it works!' Bunny shouted as she disappeared.

Sandy gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yea, yea, I know." He waved to the Sandman. "Sleep tight."


	2. Chapter 2: The Bell Rings

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Two: The Bell Rings

Hitch was curled up against his grandfather, snoozing heavily as the rest of the siblings were driving Anabella insane.

Her older daughters, Audris, Felicia, and Zaida, had come over to help. They'd left their own children with their mates in order to focus on their nieces and nephews.

Erik glared at them, however, when both Thump and Hop were ignored by their aunts. Axel's ears went back both from the unwanted attention as well as the rudeness of his aunts.

Princessa stayed at Thump's side, licking an ear affectionately.

"Come on, little Princess! Let's go play!" Zaida hopped around her niece, trying to get her to play.

Princessa pointedly turned her nose with unkempt rage.

Anabella spoke softly. "Maybe you should interact with the bunnies too," She suggested to her daughters.

"Play? With BUNNIES?" Audris's ears went back. "Look at them! They're not even cute!"

Axel swiveled, hissing as Princessa surged to her feet.

"Well, you're no prize yourself! We're all family! You're just a bunch of stupid cats!" Princessa hissed. "I wish -I-was a rabbit because it'd be the funniest thing ever!"

Axel and Princessa high-fived. "Yea! Bunnies know how to have fun!"

Thump and Hop had perked up at their siblings' encouraging words.

"And Mama and Papa love all of us equally!" Thump added, hitting the ground with her foot eagerly.

"Yea! They're true family! They don't judge, they love us! Go away!" Hop turned her nose, the others following suit.

"Yea, you're not family! You're not my aunts," Axel bounded away to land at Erik's feet. "Grandpa Erik is the bestest! Because he loves us and you don't!"

The four children were soon swarming his feet as he smiled pleasantly at them.

"Hi!" Faustine landed with a bounce to her step. "Where's my precious…"

She was pinned to the ground by four delighted children.

"Kids…" She choked out. She nosed each of them, purring softly as she licked noses and then frowned. "Hey, what's wrong, Thump? Hop?"

"Aunties are mean! They don't think we're cute!"

"Well, obviously there is something seriously wrong with them," Faustine sniffed. "Who can't deny the adorableness of the fluffy tails and perky ears!"

"Oh!" She licked Hop sweetly. "And floppy ears too!"

The girls giggled and pushed closer to their mother.

"Honey… you're different," Anabella sniffed hard. "Changed…what happened?"

"Oh, nothing much… Hitch got captured by a troll, I saved him, bones got crushed, sort of died, and then was reborn as a guardian. See, nothing at all!"

She stared into the stunned faces of her family. Erik was trying to talk as she spotted Hitch.

"Hitch!" She bounded to his side and nosed him lovingly. His eyes opened slowly and then flicked open as he jumped at his mother with delight. "Oh, that's my big boy!"

"Mama! I'm your big boy!" Axel tugged on an arm. "Right?"

"Of course! You're my big, strong boy! Hitch is my sweet, smaller than you but big boy!"

Hitch rolled his eyes as she started to walk away from her parents' Cat Haven.

"Wait, wait, wait! What the Hell happened?" Anabella shouted. "You stay and explain exactly what you mean…"

"It means what I said! I'm a Guardian now!"

"YOU DIED!"

"Oh, right, go for that little fact…"

"YOU DIED!" Everyone of them shouted as she winced.

"Faustine!" Bunny landed and ducked from the lunging mother. "WHOA!"

"No, mom! He didn't do.." Faustine tried to stop her from lunging but to no avail. "Please! Just stop! Stop! STOP!"

Her bell rung loudly, shattering the air around the family as a barrier formed over Bunny, bouncing off Anabella to skid at her mate's feet. He helped her up with a pointed stare.

"Why do you always assume that it was E's fault? It wasn't! He brought me back from the edge of the Rainbow Bridge and I willingly sacrificed everything to be with him! You keep trying to kill him will only make me angry and violent!"

Bunny was surrounded by his children at his feet. He picked up Hitch gently. "Feeling better, son?"

"Much! Grandpa has a nice touch."

Faustine glared at her mother. "I don't know why I send them to you. I only did it because I trust Dad. None of you deserve to know my children or me at all."

She went to Bunny's side. She beamed at him. "Let's go home."

Anabella was in near-tears as Bunny gently turned Faustine around.

"Don't leave angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed."

Audris stood up with a fierce stare. "You're going to explain what the Hell you meant by dying!"

This time, the children heard it and they stared up at their mother with frightened eyes.

"Ummm… Not in front of the children," Faustine said finally. "Let's go home."

Hitch let out a sob. "It was my fault!" He started to wail as the others followed suit.

"No, no, no! No one's fault!" Faustine hefted up Hitch, kissing his cheeks. "Not your fault, love."

Bunny watched as Faustine made a portal into the Warren. "Good bye. Bye-bye, Daddy!"

Faustine blew him a kiss and a cold stare to the rest of them.

Once in the Warren, Faustine had put down Hitch only to feel him wrap around an leg. Axel to the other one as the rest managed to attach themselves to their mother.

"Maybe I should've watched what I said."

"Everyone, everyone, come here," Bunny sat on the ground as Faustine struggled to sit. The children settled in the middle of the two as Bunny rubbed Thump's ears gently.

"Look, something did happen to Mama. Something bad but something good."

"I'm a Guardian!" Faustine burst out, throwing her arms up with glee. "I get to stay forever with all of you!"

"Really?" Hop perked up. "What Guardian?"

"I am the proud Guardian of Luck." Faustine beamed all around, her smile big and bright. "I.. haven't figured out exactly what it entails but I'm sure I'll be fine at it! I've been doing great so far for E!"

Bunny rubbed his face with a roll of his eyes.

"But you died," Thump's ears went flop around her head as she gazed soulfully at her mother.

"I was in limbo, completely different."

"Faustine."

"All right but I refused to go. I couldn't leave you all, that wouldn't be fair. So I guess I made a deal with the Man in the Moon and I came back, better than ever!"

"Except the nightmares," Bunny said pointedly.

"I least I don't choke my mate."

"I did not!"

"Right, right. Suffocate."

Bunny glared at her.

"So what's next?" Princessa asked, pushing at Axel who was trying to play with her curls.

"Umm… I'll let you know when I know that. Right now, we need to make sure Hitch is at one hundred percent and then Daddy will train you on how to fight. Who wants the boomerang?" She finished in a sing-song tone.

"We do!" All of them jumped up and fell over their father.

"All right! All right! I'll make you some!"

"I wanna make mine!"

"Me too!"

The children were adamant about it save for Hitch. He was curled up again, resting against his mother in a light doze.

Faustine carried him to the children's cat bed, tucking him in before curling in next to him with a long sigh. "Maybe I can finally get a good sleep."

Bunny nudged Axel. "Sprinkle this on your mother and wish her good dreams."

"Can't you give it to her?"

"She's stubborn. Better you do it. You're fast and she won't suspect you."

"Okie dokie!"

Hitch cracked an eye open as Axel sprinkled the dream dust on their mother.

"Sweet dreams, Mama." Axel kissed her forehead and then licked at Hitch. "You too, brother."

Bunny took the others to where they could pick out the good wood in order to carve their boomerangs. And thus a afternoon was spent with Faustine and Hitch sleeping hard and well.

Faustine woke up to see all of the other children sleeping around Hitch who looked very much like himself. Faustine climbed out carefully, stretching as she felt her spine crack in a few, good places.

She continued to stretch, getting on all fours as she leaned back, stretching hard with a wide yawn that revealed her sharp teeth.

She then sat and itched at an spot on her neck. Frustrated, she took off the collar and continue to scratch joyfully.

"Aww… much better."

She bounded off, completely forgetting her collar as she jumped onto the sleeping Bunny.

She rolled in a kittenish fit, nibbing and tugging and swatting as he struggled to wake up and defend himself.

"Come on! I wanna talk about being a Guardian! I want to know exactly what I need to know!"

Bunny finally managed to grasp her scruff. "Where's your collar?"

"My what?" She perked up. "Hey, I don't feel different without it. Usually I feel a big weight of loss."

"And you're.. fine?"

"Absolutely!" She lowered her front to low on the ground, her butt in the air as she wiggled.

"Your tail is nothing more than a stub. How is it that it can move that fast?!"

She smirked. "It's a feline thing."

He turned and pointed to his own tail. "I beg to differ on that part. Mine does the same thing."

"And it's so adorable when it does!"

"What's so adorable about a tail, kit?"

"It's fluffy and small and perky. The hair fluffs up," She stroked the tail affectionately. "See?"

"Why did you wake me up?"

"To talk," She plopped down on the ground, her legs sprawled open as she patted the ground next to her pointedly.

He sat next to her, stretching out his own legs. She watched him, carefully studying him.

"What?" Bunny asked finally.

"You're just so big! How did a little bitty bunny baby get to be this massive?"

"I am not massive! I am tall."

"Broad shoulders."

"Fine, broad shoulders."

"Tiny waist."

"All right, now, Faustine, this isn't talking!" He took a long pause. "And I don't have a tiny waist! Neither do you, by the way."

Her ears went back. "What're saying? That I didn't lose the baby weight and I'm fat?"

"Crap."

"It is!"

"No, kit, that's not what I meant at all! You have very nice… hips."

Her ears were still back, her eyes still glaring.

"I find you very attractive, is what I meant."

She eyed him, turning away slightly. "Fine. I believe you. What's your favorite part of me?"

"Well, what's your favorite part of me?"

Faustine had to think for a moment. "There a million things wonderful about you. Your coloring, your markings, your big, bright, beautiful, shining eyes, that glare that's on your face half the time, that adorable little tail, how tall you are, how big you are, how you're so protective and fierce, like a bully, and most importantly, that what you are is all mine and no one else's."

"I'm not a bully."

"Of course not, honey. You just pretend that you're not."

"I AM NOT A BULLY!"

His own ears had went backwards as he glared hard at her.

"You're yelling at me."

"It's a loud conversation," Bunny hissed.

"I say that whenever you yell at the children!"

Bunny threw up his hands and stood up. "I thought we were going to talk about being a Guardian!"

"Now I don't want to."

"All right, fine, what do you want?"

She inched to rest against his leg. "I'm not tired anymore. Let's have fun."

"Fun? It depends on what fun you want."

"Hmmm.. Catch me and find out."

With that, she disappeared from sight with a loud laugh.

"Sometimes I can't take the mood swings," Bunny muttered softly.

"But then, there wouldn't be any fun around here!" He tore off after Faustine. "I can catch you, you know!"


	3. Chapter 3: Troll Poison

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Three: The Troll Poison

Faustine was inching away from the group, trying to be as discreet and silent as possible. Stuck in the North Pole while North was retrieving his book for the 'solemn' oath, which Faustine had been literally dragged to, she was just about to be at the door with a low sigh of relief.

"Bunny, where is she going?" North said, confused. He was dressed without his coat, his sleeves rolled up as he looked to Bunny who started to stalk toward Faustine.

"I'm not taking an oath! Cats aren't that way!" She tore out of the room as Bunny yelled at her incoherently.

Around the place, mingling with the Yetis, the children all looked up as their mother ran on all fours, speeding out like a cheetah to get away.

"I'm not doing it!" She shouted, without looking behind her.

"Come on, I did it!"

"Yea, but you're for Easter! I'm only for you!"

"Faustine, you made a deal with the.. Don't go outside, I still haven't regained the feeling my feet from before!"

"Muahahhaah!" She tore out and shrieked as she pranced around in the snow, having utterly forgotten that it was essentially water. "Wet! Wet! Icy cold!"

She skittered, claws out as she fell into a ice patch. It was quite comical as Bunny watched, fully amused as she tap danced, her claws making sharp, scratching noises as she shrieked and shouted.

"Help me!" Her legs fell out from under her, making her lay in the patch of ice. Her teeth began to chatter painfully.

"It's sooooo cold!"

Bunny was holding his side as he outright laughed at her. He then carefully plucked her from the ground and walked back into North's home.

"I'm…so… cold…."

"Well, duh." He dumped her in front of the roaring fire. "Here, warm up."

As she chattered, he was humming as he took a long rope. As she was distracted by the water now melting off her front, it wasn't until she felt the tug on her collar to realize she's been leashed.

"E!"

"I need to keep you in one place."

I'M NOT A DOG!"

"Still." He tugged again as he gave her a slow smile. "Fun, huh?"

She glared daggers at him. "I am going to kill you if you don't untie me."

"Really? Oh, I'm so scared! You can't even bite me, remember?"

"I'll show you bite! I'm going to take off your adorable tail and eat it!"

"Bunny, what are you doing?" North asked, once more confused.

Jack started to laugh as Faustine began to wail, her yowls echoing in the very large room.

"Bunny!" North shouted.

"Fine, fine!" He hurriedly untied her as she stopped the moment she was 'free'.

"You," She took several steps forward, pressing her face and nose onto his. "Are never getting sex again!" She hissed softly. "Bad bunny! Bad!"

His ears went back as Jack howled in laughter, falling to his side as North, who hadn't caught what she said, was smiling uncomfortably as he stroked his beard.

Axel was playing pool with Thump as he was watching their parents. She hit a ball in as she then tapped him with the pool stick.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Mom looks mad and Dad looks distressed. I've seen that look on his face before, she was telling him no about something. I wonder what it was."

Hitch was nearby as he inched to his brother and whispered in his ear.

Axel's ears went back. "WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT!?"

"You seemed curious about it," Hitch smirked at him, pleased he'd gotten the upper hand on his older brother.

"Augh! I need to rip out my ears! EWWWW!"

"Ew?"

"No, Hitch, don't tell her!"

Hitch whispered to Thump as her ears fell into a floppy set.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Bunny asked, having rushed to his children. Axel and Thump screamed in disgust and tore off away from their father. "Hitch, what did you do?"

"I told them what Mom was denying you 'fun' times.."

Bunny's ears went back in shock. "You heard that?"

"I hear Mom say it a lot. She likes to torment you. She is a cat."

"And you told your siblings?" Bunny asked weakly.

"Sure! Axel was curious about what Mom was telling you no to."

"Hitch, when we get home, you and I are going to have a very long talk about what you can and can't say and that there are some… adult things, that you should ignore until you are much, much, MUCH older."

"But it's so much more fun to torment them! Look at them!"

Bunny didn't want to but he sighed and looked to the distressed kitten and bunny as they were stuffing their ears with cotton that was to be used for plushies.

"Guys, all right, when we get home, we're all going to have a talk…"

Axel and Thump stared at their father in shock. "NO! I don't want to hear about what you and mom do!"

"Oh, god, my poor ears! Why wasn't I a floppy eared bunny?" Thump wailed. "I need to be sound-proofed."

Jack was resting next to Bunny, having snuck up on the taller guy. He smirked arrogantly at Bunny as he talked. "So, how's it going?"

"I think you can tell," Bunny hissed.

"Poor kids. Didn't they realize what the bigger bed was for?"

"I am not having this conversation with you!" Bunny shrieked, his voice breaking. "FAUSTINE!"

"So, we do the oath now?" North asked hopefully as he waved at one of his elves holding a musical horn.

"What?" Faustine tried to take off only to be taken out by a line backer as Bunny pinned her.

"Come on, it's not so bad!" She was dragged, unwilling as she cried out in yowls and hisses. "Come on, kit! We are Guardians because we protect the children and the world! You're one of us so take the damn oath!"

"Oh, Daddy said a swear word!" Hop and Princessa gave him long, hard stares of reproach.

"Why isn't this going my way again?" Bunny asked in a distressed complaining voice.

"Because she's a cat?" Jack offered.

There was a flurry of motion as Sandy finally made an appearance. He was overcome by the children as they wanted to play with their 'uncle' Sandy.

The Tooth Fairy landed as her messengers fluttered around her. Baby Tooth squeaked and went straight for Jack's shoulder as he warmly greeted his little friend.

"Are we late?" Tooth asked eagerly. "Umm… Bunny, why are you strangling her?"

"I'm not! Just start the oath, North!"

"Mama," Hitch tugged on her leg's fur lightly. "Can you do it for us? It's for kids so we're included."

She hemmed and hawed.

The other children got behind Hitch as their eyes grew big and soulful, a heavy hint of sadness. "Pretty please?"

"Oh, all right."

North eagerly waved to the elves who started the noise. He danced in place with glee as the Yetis once more raised torches as Bunny sighed into Faustine's hair.

"Sorry, he has to show off."

"It's so loud," She complained. "Just say it already!" She shouted as everyone stilled.

"No one likes my celebrations. First Jack, now this," North opened the book with a snort. "Okay, here we go!"

"Will you, ummm… what is last name again?" North asked after an embarrassed pause.

"Faustine Bobtail. Easy to remember."

"Will you, Faustine Bobtail, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

"For my children, yes."

Bunny pinched her bottom pointedly as she jumped high and landed with a glare.

"For all children?" North asked pointedly.

"Fine. All children. And mine… and Bunny."

"You just had to include me, huh?" Bunny patted her head as she mouthed a few words and his ears went back. "All right, I'll be good."

"So what do I do now?"

"We need to find the entrance to the Trollhold," North grinned, shaking a finger eagerly. "We must encounter the leaders there to inquire about their rogues."

"Yea, I don't think that would be a good idea," Jack said with a shake of his head.

"I agree," Bunny said to North.

"What are we talking about?" Tooth asked, confused.

"We've been having troll problems. As you work at night, you really don't get a chance to see these lovely creatures," Jack offered as an explanation.

"I haven't seen a troll before! Are they really ugly?"

"Wayyyy ugly," Faustine said firmly. "Not missing anything."

"I said we should.." North began, trying to repeat himself.

"Wait, what if Jack's right?" Tooth asked. "If what we know of trolls as true, then they are very dangerous."

"And BIG," Faustine's eyes grew huge. "Can't we just stick to the original plan, by kicking them back into their habitat?"

"Yea, but now the numbers are too high and they're doing a lot of damage."

The group turned to the globe that North had to monitor the world. There were dark spots all over. "They've spread across the Earth and what we're seeing here is the sadness of the children, soaking into the world and creating poison. We need the help of the Troll King," North said quietly.

"There's a troll king?" Faustine blinked. "Why is there royalty among trolls?"

"Because he's supposed to be the biggest, baddest, ugliest troll who rules with an iron fist."

Faustine snorted at North. "Well, nuts to that. I bow to no one."

"You're telling me," Bunny muttered as she sent him a glare.

"So how do we get into the troll habitat?"

"We need to find an entrance but the groups of trolls are likely to know where the entrances are and won't let us through. We need to trick them into letting us in."

Faustine threw up her hands. "That's ridiculous! Besides, the next time I see a troll, I am going to kill it," Her ears went back as she looked violently feral for that mere second. It then wiped out as she felt the tug on her leg. She looked down to see Hitch as he raised his arms to be lifted.

"It's all right," Faustine cooed to Hitch, holding him tightly. "It's all right."

She walked away to tend to Hitch's worry as Bunny turned his attention to North. "How can we trick them?"

"That's where Jack comes in!" North clapped his hands. "He will be the distraction."

"I'd rather go into the area, I want to see what it's like."

"You need to be the distraction. Or, we can have Tooth do it?" North eyed Tooth. "You are a fast flyer, after all."

"I think I'll tap out. I have a rather busy schedule, which by the way, North, it's only like a month and a half til Christmas." Tooth crossed her arms.

"I have my Yetis working on it! Everything is going smoothly."

There was a moderately sized explosion sound as North smiled weakly. "The elves are helping too."

"I think I'll just leave it your hands. You boys can handle anything," Tooth fluttered up, her messengers arising with her. Baby Tooth hugged Jack's ear and fluttered off with her leader.

"I'm not a boy!" Faustine had heard what she said. "What's that supposed to mean? That I can't help?!"

"You were tending to the child," North said with a snort. "Besides, that's a good idea. She must stay with your kids."

"OUR kids. OURS. Not -his-, OURS. Get it? Got it? Now I'm not hearing any more of it! I AM GOING."

Bunny blinked and leaned over to Jack. "I'm going to convince her but it might take a while. You two find the best and safest area. You know, where the trolls are pretty stupid."

"Sure, have fun. And good luck…." Jack glanced at Faustine. "You'll never win, by the way."

"Mate, I can handle anything."

"Famous last words. I knew you well."

"You were a prick."

"At least I wasn't stuffy."

"I AM NOT STUFFY!"


	4. Chapter 4: Convincing the Cat

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Four: Convincing the Cat

"Kit, we should talk."

Faustine covered her ears pointedly, plugging them with her fingers. "I can't hear you!" She shouted off-key.

Bunny looked to the skies in grief. "Why, oh, why, did I fall for this cat? She drives me insane sometimes!"

"I've been thinking," Faustine was still shouting, having kept her fingers in her ears. "About what to do about with those stupid trolls. If we talk to this Troll King, whoever it is and I really hope he doesn't make me sick…"

Bunny dragged her arms down tiredly. "You don't have to shout."

"As I was saying," She tugged away from him with a haughty sniff. "What if it doesn't work? What if we get trapped in there?"

"Not we, me."

"Yea, not buying it. When we.."

"ME!"

"ALL OF US!" She glared at him. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Mister Bunny so shut up and agree with me."

Once more, they were pressed forehead to forehead. Princessa and Hop were watching with a hint of sadness and troubled-feeling.

"They've been arguing ever since we got home. It's…" Hop counted on her paw. "Um…three days? Or is it four now?"

"Four, I think," Princessa started to clean Hop, having cleaned herself earlier. Hop settled on her front, resting on her limbs as she half-closed her eyes while she was cleaned politely.

Hop sighed. "Why won't they stop?"

"Mama wants to go with Dad to where the trolls are." Axel jumped off a branch, having been jumping tree to tree. His graceful leap was impressive as it was from a high level.

"So why doesn't he let her?"

"Remember what happened when she went fighting for Hitch?" Axel asked with a deadpan stare. "Mama doesn't think."

"Mama does too think. She's instinctive and you should know that!" Hitch was livid. "We're cats! We fight and we defend! Mama clawed that evil troll's eyes out!"

"Yea, that was pretty cool." Axel smiled. "Wished I had seen it."

"I TOLD YOU I'M GOING WITH YOU!"

"AND I SAID YOU'RE NOT!"

"What is Thump doing?" Hop pushed up as Princessa was still in a half-lick.

"I'm not done cleaning! Your ears are filthy!" She tried to pin down Hop in her compulsive need to finish what she started.

"Thump's doing a spell!" Hitch perked up.

Thump was partially hidden as she tapped her bell. "Heart's Loss, Return!"

Both of them were still nose to nose as the spell wove around them. It took a moment before Faustine rose her voice, eyes closed in rage. "THUMP! YOU DO NOT DO SPELLS ON THE PARENTS!"

"Why not?" Thump asked innocently.

Bunny was looking high, his pupils dilated to hide his green irises. He was both high and love-struck.

"Because you don't know what to do yet, properly. When a kitten.. Or bunny," She added, glancing behind her to the other children. "Starts to use luck, it doesn't always work. You can help those who need it but you cannot yet use it to manipulate things, most importantly people."

Bunny leaned toward Faustine with a glittering gaze. "I love you so much. Give me a kiss."

"Not in front of the children! Not what you're thinking, at least."

"Mama, I'm right here." Thump said loudly.

"Umm…" Bunny was nibbling on an ear. "You might want to go to your grandparents for a while."

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"Now, we had this conversation."

"Fine, fine. We don't bring it up and you deal with Daddy." Thump turned toward her siblings. "We have to Grandpa's! My spell screwed up Daddy and he wants to have se…"

"THUMP!"

She snorted and hopped off as Axel made a portal for the group.

"Now, let's deal with this." Faustine wiggled out of his arms, trying to get his attention away from his thoughts. She tapped her bell and tapped him between the eyes.

The pupils shrunk as he looked at her as his ears went back and he gave her a weak smile. "I love you."

"I know that, Mr. Bunny, but we're supposed to be having a conversation."

"I don't suppose we could wait on that?" He asked hopefully, hands clasped on his front for a couple of reasons.

She threw her hands up. "E, I'm going with you."

"Oh, for the love of.. Kit!"

"What happens if you get trapped? Or if your powers don't work? You make gateways to the Warren and all over the world but what if this realm isn't attached to anything but like a different dimension? Even Sandy's island is on the Earth."

Bunny opened his mouth but she wouldn't let him have a word in otherwise. "And faced by hundreds, maybe thousands of trolls, you guys wouldn't win at all! No matter how fit and tight and sexy you are."

"Did the spell work on you?"

"No, I'm thinking about your teeth on my ears, you bad bunny."

Bunny grinned and it faded slowly. "That is a good point. We don't know anything about the trolls save for what's in lore and that isn't always true."

"Soooo?"

"I'll think about it."

"BUNNY!"

"When you say it like that, it's sounds frisky."

Faustine threw up her arms with a snort. "I want you to say I can come with you. If you don't ever say it, I can't trust you that you won't tie me up like a dog."

"I won't tie you up.. .unless you're willing."

"BUNNY! Get back on track!"

"Sorry," Bunny gave her a sheepish smile. "What spell did she do?"

"Returning what is lost in the heart. I think somebody's gone a little too long without intimacy."

"And you?"

"Wasn't affected. I'm a cat, I know what I want and I'll always get what I want. If I don't, then everyone's lives are in constant turmoil until I get what I want."

"I haven't gone that long."

"You need my luck," She pressed against him with a soft purr that grew into a deep growl. "See?" She asked huskily as he looked like he was getting high.

"But you're not getting anything until you say I can come," She purposely walked away as he groaned at the loss of contact and the loss of her vicarious purr.

"I can't let you go! I need you safe. Do you not remember your first time with trolls? You didn't think!"

"I did think! I was just more concerned about Hitch at the time. Now I'm focused," Her hands pressed forward from the sides, as she looked quite serious. "I have a goal and it is to bring a world of hurt onto the monsters who dared touch my baby!" She ended on a yell as her bell rang loudly. She was fierce and determined. "You are not going to get me to stay! Even if you sneak away, I'll just find my own way in! Either way, I win."

As they continued to argue, which was basically a one-sided conversation as Faustine both berated him and scolded him on the facts that as a cat, she doesn't obey anything but herself and she was going to go, despite his feeble arguments, which to him, wasn't at all feeble, the children had arrived at Anabella's and Erik's home. Erik had just returned from his gathering and was tending to the gardens as a way to relax. Anabella poked her head out as the portal swung open and the five landed with a bounce.

She looked a little irritated as she told Erik. "I get so tired of her dumping them all on us."

"You mean the bunnies?" Erik asked coldly before shaking his paws, getting the dirt. He turned with a bright smile to the children. "My favorite grandkids! Come on over and give me a big hug, all of you!"

He was pinned to the ground by the combined efforts and strength of the five.

"Mama and Dad are having an argument," Princessa sniffed, starting her tears early.

"A loud conversation," Thump said loudly. "They're planning on ambushing the trolls in their hole."

Erik's smile wiped off his face. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"They're going to go attack the trolls!" Axel reiterated.

Erik turned to Anabella. "ANA! WE NEED TO GO!"

"Why?" Anabella stuck her head out of their home. "I just started lunch."

"Faustine is going to go fight trolls!"

Anabella screamed. "WHAT?"

Hitch leaned over to Axel. "I think we shouldn't have said something."

"Yea, not one of my best words," Axel agreed.

They were dragged back home as Erik and Anabella were determined to be sure that their daughter didn't do anything stupid.

"So, I am going." Her arms were crossed, her foot tapping.

Bunny gritted his teeth. "Fine. You. Can. Come." He managed.

"Like the Maneki-Neko she is!" Anabella shouted.

"Sorry, Mommy," Axel said to his feet.

"What are you thinking?" Erik asked fiercely. "Going into a place of things of lore?"

"It's not lore and it's a growing problem. I'm going with the Guardians. It'll be fun."

Bunny hit his face with a long sigh. "That's not going to help here."

"You are not going. You are forbidden, is that clear?" Anabella said firmly.

"I haven't listened to you lately, what makes you think I'll start now?"

"You are not going!"

"I am too! Bunny said I am."

Bunny wanted to hide in a hole as both parents glared at him "She wore me down."

"You're six foot one, twice her weight, HOW does she wear you down?"

"She likes to argue. I don't."

"Honey, think of the children," Erik began.

"I am! Those trolls need to be taught a lesson. Not only are my children in danger, so are the human ones! You know, all the people who we give luck, they are all connected. When one hurts, it spreads like a wildfire and we need to stop that blaze! You didn't see the globe and all the poisoning that's happening."

She began to pace. "It starts with the wild and feral animals, then now it's the pets and even children, yes, children are being targeted. None of them have been hurt, as of yet. Our humans are in danger and we are there to defend them! Why else was I forced to take the oath?"

"You weren't forced!"

"Coerced."

"Kit, please. Stop arguing with me!"

"But I am going," Faustine turned to her parents. "There is so many possibilities for dangers. I can create the portals because I make them how I want, not tied to the world like Bunny does."

"We aren't sure how it's going to go," Bunny said quietly. "We don't know if any of the trolls are good or not."

"I don't like this," Erik said quietly. "Honey, you may be cunning but you are not good in a fight. That's why we always run!"

"I can fight! I tore out that troll's eyes. Jack said his name was Trow. He had it coming."

"I don't think this is a good idea. Mr. Bunny, why in the world did you agree?"

Bunny shrugged. "She wore me down. And she came up with some good reasons. We don't know what we're going to get into but we will need all ways to escape if we can't get out in the way we came in."

So you guys get to keep the kids for a while!" Faustine said cheerfully.

Anabella glared. "Stop dumping them on us! You're their mother, act like it!"

"You're their grandmother! Act like it!"

"We'll take the children. It'll be fun!" Erik smiled, trying to take out the sting in his mate's attitude.

"Mama, I want to come!" Hitch begged. "I want revenge too!"

"No, honey. You're still too small. And besides, you saw what happens when you try to use your luck.." She stared at Thump pointedly.

"It'll be faster and safer this way," Faustine promised. "Besides, Dad loves you guys!"

"Yea but grandma doesn't. Or anyone else in your family," Axel crossed his arms. "We're not going to be happy!"

"Your grandmother loves you. Tell them, Ana."

Anabella looked like a trapped animal. "Um.. of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

Hitch patted Axel. "Grandma loves us. She's stubborn, like Mama."

"I am not like Mama in that aspect!"

"Of course you are, you have to have inherited something from her," Bunny snapped. "All right, you guys be safe, be good, well-behaved, and…"

For this, he pulled them all closer together to whisper very softly. "Know that no matter what, your mother and I love you and if anyone save for Grandpa Erik tries to hurt you, always remember that you're all number one for Mom and Dad."

Princessa burst into tears. "Don't leave me, Papa!"

"I don't want you to go!" Hop wailed, holding tightly onto their father. Bunny looked upset as the children all started to cry.

"Why do they always cry together?" Faustine whispered to Bunny who shrugged. "Come on, come on, everything will be all right. Grandpa will make you something yummy for lunch!"

"You mean me," Anabella muttered as she made a portal. "Come on, all, let's get going."

Bunny stood up, his legs entrapped by a kitten and bunny. He sighed. "You're all just like your mother. Clingy."

"I am not clingy."

"No, of course not. You've just got an unhealthy obsession with bunnies."

"A bunny. There's a big difference between that - one versus hundreds.."


	5. Chapter 5: Where the Trolls Dwell

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Five: Where the Trolls Dwell

Jack was watching the trolls once more. It was the same group as before, save that Trow was no longer able to lead, leading his mate Strife in charge.

Which made Hedge very upset. He couldn't argue or fight back though as Doom and Fear would also turn against him and the last time that happened, they put him in a world of hurt.

However, due to Trow's extensive damage to himself, they were currently residing next to an entrance to the troll's habitat or the Trollhold as it was named.

Jack had been watching them for the last few days, off and on while he created snow days and winter as it was thus winter and he did have do to something. He was sad that he couldn't spend much time with Jamie and the other children. Or any, in fact.

"Come on, show me the entrance. I know you're hiding it." Jack muttered softly.

There was a dull flash of light just out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see another, new troll came out of a damp, dark cave. It was barely dressed and clearly female. While ugly, it did not have the robust figure that Strife had.

Trow had Strife whisper in his ear as he straightened slowly. "You dare come?" His voice was low and full of rage.

"Trow is in trouble, deep, awful trouble. You stole away and tore open the Trollhold. It is becoming dangerous and you must return to patch the hole."

"I do nothing," Trow hissed. "I am powerful and feared here. I will rule when the humans die!"

"You forget your place," The female troll hissed. "You dare go against the King! You are foolish and idiotic."

Trow surged to his feet and pushed over to her with rage. While he stood, trembling in anger over her, she coolly watched him.

"You do not touch what you cannot have. This is not your place. You belong under the King's foot."

Trow growled, drool dribbling out as his face turned into a snarl. His eyes were still covered in bloody bandages.

The female troll turned to Strife. "Speak to him. Get him to understand."

"I know my place and I will not." Strife said coldly. "We are submissive."

"You are submissive, I am Queen."

Trow hissed. "Worthless Queen! You threw out brother!"

"I threw you out. You are foolish and ignorant. You seek power that you cannot wield. The true King does." Trow became enraged. "You are sister! You to choose me over King!"

"I pick what I wanted," She scoffed. "I am Sass, Queen to the King. I follow the tradition faithfully. You break it and ruin the world."

"I take this one."

"You will regret it," Sass warned him softly. "We seek to close the portals you've tore open. When done, you will lose all source of life and die out.. Unless you return. You belong in the Trollhold."

"I belong as King! I was in line!"

"And overthrown as was a likely thing. You are a failure, Trow! You are weak and pathetic!"

He moved to strike her only to feel her move and hit him between the eyes, reopening the wounds in his eye sockets. He screamed in awful pain as she stared at him then turned her attention to Strife. "You all will die if you do not return. That is your only warning."

"You cannot close portals. No one can once opened. We deserve this world, this was home once."

"No, it was a prison." Sass turned away and walked toward the cave. "You will see."

Jack grinned. "I know some weaknesses and a entrance! Sweet!" He jumped onto the highest branch, feeling the wind in his hair. "Take me home, wind!"

He jumped and flew with the wind as he landed back in Bergess. "I should tell Bunny.. Or maybe North? Who's the more important? Or rather, who is it that I want to pester first?"

In the Warren, Bunny was watching the grass grow. His paints were finished, now his eggs were growing and would gather in a large amount in time for Easter. He thought of visiting North but he was in crunch time now for Christmas. He really missed the children, though.

"Why did we send them away already?" He asked Faustine, who was on her favorite rock, sunning herself.

"Because once Jack finds something, and I'm sure it'll be soon, we get to go fight!"

"Not fight. See if we can find a compromise."

"So no fighting?"

"No, kit, we can't fight all the time."

"Well, nuts to that. I want to have fun."

"You need to be more responsible!"

"I sent the children to my parents! That's responsible!"

"Your mother was right, it was just dumping them off."

"Look, Mr. Grouchy Pants, we are going to be leaving soon and I want them somewhere safe! I was not dumping them off! I hate having to do it knowing what nearly my whole entire family thinks of them!"

"I thought your mother was coming around."

"Not enough to defend them from my sisters. It's a good thing our older brothers aren't around this area."

"Tell me again how big your family is?"

"Well, Mom's had five litters. The first was three, the second was seven, the third was eight, and the forth was three. Then there's me!"

"Eight children? Kit, how many kids can you have?"

"I know a Maneki-Neko who had eleven babies."

"You're not built for that!"

"Nonsense! They're just born tiny. They grow up fast, trust me."

Bunny sat up from his laying position. "Maybe we shouldn't have any more children."

"I hope you're joking," She rolled over onto her belly. "I will have more babies."

"A little obsession is fine, what you have is unhealthy. Stop looking at me like that!"

"Fine. I'll just find another way to have babies."

"I'm sorry but how would you do that?"

"Find me another good looking character. Jack's pretty cute."

Bunny surged to his feet. "Don't make jokes like that!"

"What if it wasn't?" She asked innocently and then tore off the rock as Bunny leaped at her. "Promise me more babies and I won't ever go there again!"

"I will not!"

"Fine! Hi, Jack, wanna have babies?"

Jack had just landed and was plummeted to the ground by the excitable Maneki-Neko. She sat on him after asking her question as he stammered and was utterly lost.

Save that the Easter Bunny stalking his way toward the two who was clearly pissed. "Faustine. Get off me before he kills us."

"Aw, so you don't want to have babies?"

"Ba.. Babies?! Bunny, I don't know what she's talking about!"

Faustine moved like lightning out of Bunny's surging reach. Bunny swore as he then dragged up Jack.

"Shut up, Jack, I know you don't know!" He interrupted the still stuttering boy. "What brings you here?"

"I found an entrance."

"YES!" Faustine was back, doing a boogie dance around the two. She got into it, wiggling like crazy as Jack looked to Bunny.

"Is she high?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I don't have cat nip around here, either and we haven't stopped by her Cat Haven for a while."

"Oh yea, oh yea, we are going to fight! Oh yea! Oh yea!" She was kicking up her heels, bounding in circles. "Off to war we go!"

"We're not fighting!" Bunny shouted, frustrated. "She's really pissed at them."

"They tried to eat Hitch and then killed her. What'd you expect? A friendly handshake?"

Jack met Bunny's cold stare. "I'm just saying," Jack offered with a tiny smile.

"We go to war! We go to war!" Faustine was now marching.

"Maybe she shouldn't come," Jack said softly. "She doesn't listen very well."

"Yes, well, neither do you. Faustine, we're going to the North Pole to collect North."

"Are you sure? He won't have much time."

"This won't take too long. We'll just do a cursory glance and go on from there."

Bunny made a portal and the three took off in a run. North was running back and forth, discussing things with his Yetis while tripping over his elves and cursing them.

"Jack! Bunny! Kitty! You are here?" He ended on confusion.

"Jack's found an entrance."

"Ah, but.." North fidgeted. "Christmas is in less than two weeks. I'm am very busy."

"This was your idea!"

"I know, I know," North sighed. "A quick look for now, is that enough?"

"Yea, mate." Bunny eyed Faustine. "You sure you can be good, kit? Cause if not.."

"I'll be good. On my luck, I swear."

Jack led the way as they came upon the now dark forest. The trolls looked to be asleep, though Fear was still sitting up, seemingly keeping post on the group and the environment.

Jack pointed. "It's that cave, see the tiny glow?"

"Yea, I see it," Bunny held back Faustine. "Jack, you go ahead to the front."

"I will catch up with you," Jack said pointedly. "So don't move so fast! I want to check it out too."

North clapped Jack's back. "Good boy!"

Bunny rolled his eyes as he took Faustine's hand. They move silently past the group. Faustine pinched her nose tightly from the putrid smell growing until she was ready to throw up. Judging by the greenness on Bunny and look of disgust, his nose was being thrown into the bad mix.

The entrance to the cave effectively closed off the sharp sting of the bad smell. Bunny was surprised at how easy it was to get in the cave without the trolls knowing.

"Maybe we overestimated the trolls' intelligence," Bunny whispered very softly to North.

Jack came up from behind and they all stalked silently toward the tiny beam of light. It branched out, flourished across the walls and revealed an entrance to a green and lively world.

Bunny stepped out first, his nose going into overdrive. Everything smelled like the Earth, untouched by mankind so it wasn't marred by the man-made smells that was slowly creeping over the occupied world. This was much more fresher, more enjoyable as Bunny inhaled deeper.

North was looking around with a frown. "There is nothing here. No homes, no signs of life. It is nothing but grass and trees and soil."

"No, there's life," Faustine took her chance as Bunny was no longer holding her. She tore off on all fours as Bunny swore, quickly angered.

"She doesn't really listen, does she?" Jack asked before ducking away from Bunny's vicious stare.

Faustine was sniffing the ground like a dog, following the different smell of the troll. It wasn't bad this time, only a curious scent that seemed to remind Faustine of femininity.

She peeked over the sloping hilltop, once she reached the zenith, her eyes taking in the short distance away, a gathering of homes. Set like the 1600s, where the homes were wooden and packed close together, it seemed to be a rather welcoming sign rather than a troubling sign of trolls.

She looked farther and spotted the massive castle, built with high barriers and tall, colorful, pointed towers. The castle was circular and quite long. Faustine wiggled as she crawled her way closer. She heard the others behind her, trying to creep faster to get to her but as she felt no danger, she went ahead.

She hid behind a water barrel, watching a troll, who was still ugly but not as bad as the ones she had encountered before, walked by barefooted and dressed lightly. At her heels were a few children as Faustine surmised as her children.

They spoke in a strange language, nothing she had ever encountered. She passed by a merchant being bargained by a customer as they talked over a piece of fabric.

"They're so…. Human-like. If that's the case, why would they want to eat them?" She tried to think on it.

She snuck around a corner and hit another barrel, making noise as it tipped over and water spilled out. "Whoops."

She smiled wanly at the trolls looking at her in shock.

"Hi. Hi there, I'm.. um… new to the area," She said weakly.

She tore off only to hit a hard wall of meat. She looked up at the guard who took her by the scruff and spoke harshly to her in his language.

"Umm… I don't understand you," Faustine tried her best to look cute as she was promptly dragged toward the rotund castle. She could spy Bunny's ears and his narrowed eyes as she mouthed, 'I'll be okay!'

His glare told her that he definitely didn't believe that.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Lucky Streak

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Six: Her Lucky Streak

Faustine was thinking to herself. As a newly chosen Guardian of Luck, she sure wasn't having much of it. For one, she couldn't convince Bunny for more babies and the other more pressing problem was that the trolls had captured her and she didn't know what to expect.

So she remained as cute as possible. She purred, meowed and mewed and stayed still, sitting politely as she was dumped in a large room where there was a massive throne aside a smaller throne. There were guards at all three entrances as they stood straighter when the two, clearly important persons entered. She stood up quickly, trying to be on her best behavior.

The woman, Sass, walked next to her King, watching her with a blank stare, no thoughts revealed in that silent gaze. The King was not the least bit ugly; not quite good looking, more plain and average with smoother skin and a buffer body. He obviously took well care of himself.

They didn't sit but stand in front of their thrones as Faustine slowly inched forward. Unsure of what to do, she waved with a tiny smile. "Hello there. I'm Faustine Bobtail. I'm a Maneki-Neko, a person of immense luck and also Guardian to boot."

The King's eyes, a dark green, widened slightly at that last bit. "You are Guardian."

He made his questions into statements, which threw Faustine off a tiny bit. "Umm.. Yea. See, I sort of met up with your… rogue trolls and they tried to kill me and eat my son. I.. uh… tore out his eyes from the person who tried to hurt my son."

"You the one to hurt Trow? When so small and seemingly defenseless?" Sass asked with amazement. "You are luck!"

"Thank you! You.. Speak English."

"We learn from watching," The King spoke, his voice gruff. "We watch silently, without trouble," He added. "I am King Might, ruler of the Trollhold, fighter of the realm, strongest troll born."

She blinked. "Umm…I am pleased to meet you," She bowed politely.

"I am Queen Sass, secondary ruler and also strong," Sass said proudly. "We rule over Trollhold. Why are you here?"

"I…came to see if we could talk.. About your rogues. There are a lot of… random rogues who are doing bad things and it stems from the group where Trow is a part of."

"He causes great trouble?"

"Well, not yet.. I mean, he is, for the children. He's taking beloved pets as well as innocent wild animals and he and his are eating them. They want to take over the Earth and we.. I thought we could find help here."

"We, who is we?"

"Let her go, you bastards before I…" Bunny came tearing into the throne room, boomerangs out in defiance. "Uh.."

"I… didn't come alone. This is my mate, Bunny, as in the Easter Bunny."

Sass grinned. "You are like me, one with great power."

"No, I just like bunnies a lot." Bunny had reached her side in a few bounds. "And well, I love him."

"Is that all of you?" King Might asked with a slightly dry tone.

Jack came in, his staff held high as he automatically lowered it. "It's fine, North, put down the guard."

North sheepishly let go of the small guard he had captured. "My apologies, I thought there was trouble."

The small guard chattered to North in irritation and anger. He made several gestures that made everyone look twice as the King rose his voice and said something very sharply in their native tongue. The small guard turned red and hunched over, scurrying off as he realized that the royal family had seen everything he had just done.

"Many Guardians. You dare to come into the unknown just to find answers?" King Might asked.

"Yes." Bunny stood straighter. "Our world is being targeted by your kind and the damages are growing. It's all small things but even so, those are still important! Lives are being taken and our children, our human children, are being targeted next! We had to stop them somehow and as they are a part of your world, we thought you might have some way of controlling them."

"They are uncontrolled and they do not listen. We allowed them to leave believing that they would suffer heavily. It burdens me to know that they still stand. Your brother," King Might turned to Sass. "Is too much. We had warned him many times and now he must pay the ultimate price for disobedience and breaking the oath the Trollhold made to the ancestors of the World."

"Oath, what oath?" North asked, stepping forward. "I know nothing of an oath."

"We are but before your times, Guardian. Back when the World was ignorant but kind. When all lived as one. But then came the Darkness that is Pitch, setting a rift in existence where our kind was feared. We sought freedom to be safe, freedom to allow others to live. Our fables and stories are not as you have known it but twisted by those who had horrible nightmares."

"I see." North stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Our oath was of peace and tranquility. Those of power before, who you know as the Moon and the Sun bore a new existence so that our kind can go. We have more than Trolls here, Guardians. We have the lost and forgotten, the mythical and the mystical. The frightening and the frightened. We are what you see because we are what you seek. You look harder and you will see all that you had have in legends."

Faustine had perked up. "Like the unicorn? Oh! Or the griffin? Even better! Mother Goose! I bet she'll taste great!"

"Faustine! Mother Goose is a children's story!"

"Fine. I'll have the Roc then."

Bunny slapped his face. "That's a bird so large that it could take out an elephant. How would you kill it before it killed you?"

"I'd trick it."

"You can't trick anything!"

"I trick you all the time!"

'That's tease and that's a whole other story!"

Sass was watching with a bright gaze. "They are entertaining. We should invite them to party soon."

King Might grinned. "It would be entertaining."

Jack elbowed North who separated the arguing couple. "So, we are at crossroads then. What can we do to help you to help those who have gone against you?"

"Unsure at this point. My brother is stubborn."

"Your brother is idiot. We will take care of problem, we need no help on that."

"But what about our world? Our children and the life being attacked and taken?" North demanded.

"We can deal with that ourselves. We do not need your help!" King Might was livid on that point.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us!" Faustine said cheerfully. "You have a lovely home, lovely people, Bunny, let's go find some unicorns!" She was out the door in seconds as Bunny looked at the royal family with a tight smile.

"She's a good heart," Bunny said finally, awkwardly. "A little foolish but a really good heart."

"She is Sass," Sass said smugly to King Might.

Bunny had to hunt her down, using his nose to follow her scent, which was made more difficult by the various unfamiliar smells of the trolls. They all have various looks to them, some plain, some horrendous, but yet none of that seemed to matter as they all got along in the town.

Jack was impressed. "Stories are wrong. These guys seem pretty chill for being trolls."

"I agree," North was watching Bunny. "Can't see her yet?"

"Where the Hell did she go?!"

"She wants to find a unicorn, remember?" Jack told him.

"I know that! We have to go! And try to figure out what to do with the rogues."

"You don't think that the royal couple won't do anything?"

"Not fast enough," Bunny said shortly. "I'm getting really tired of hearing the children cry and the poison spreading on the globe. If it gets more darker, than what will happen? What if we can't reverse it?"

"Well, how can we reverse it?" Jack asked next.

"Probably by ridding the trolls," North offered.

"That'd make sense," Jack agreed.

"Faustine! Where the Hell are you?! Come out this instant or you will have a very angry rabbit to deal with!" He slammed his foot on the ground with fierce growl.

"You're angry already," Jack pointed out.

"Shut up!"

Faustine was past the town and back into the wilderness, hunting carefully as she followed the wind and the scent it brought. "Think unicorns. Think unicorns, pretty little horses with a horn! They have to be here somewhere!"

Faustine wasn't even close to where the mystical horses resided. They kept to the deep and heavy forests where they were safe from everything. Faustine was near the entrance that they had come from and the strong scent of Trow caught her attention.

"Oh, crap." She looked up to see Strife's eyes widened.

"Vixen! You dare enter home?!"

"I should ask you the same thing," Faustine said coldly. "You tried to eat my child!"

She ended on a hiss, claws out in defense. "Maybe I should rip your eyes out!"

"You bitch!" Trow recognized the voice finally. "Strife! Kill her!"

Strife moved but she wasn't anywhere close to Faustine's speed who moved, kicked, and punched against the ample form of the female troll. As such, she wasn't really doing any damages.

"You're too fat!" She protested. "I mean, sometimes it's not a bad thing but you're like jello, everything bounces off."

Strife was wickedly angry at this. "I am beauty!"

Faustine burst out laughing as the heavy troll turned red and hot.

"Oh, that's so rich! Say it again!" Faustine moved out of her way easily as Strife grunted and fought to get hold of the cat. "Neener neener neener!"

"Faustine! STOP TEASING THE DAMN TROLL!"

"Oh," She jumped over a hand swipe. "It's.." She ducked low from the same hand. "Fine!" She rolled backwards and jumped around with glee. "See?"

Strife surged toward her in a dead run as Faustine jumped, grasping the other's shoulders to propel her toward Trow.

"We meet again!" She landed on his face and slashed at his bandages as he screamed.

She barely managed to evade his fist. She tore off past him as the others followed. Jack froze Strife in place as Trow grasped at the empty air, desperate but unable to grab a hold of any of the other Guardians.

They kept running until they were far from the camp site. Faustine started to dance gleefully, fully set to brag when fingers grasped her hair as she tugged against Bunny who's cold eyes looked down at her.

"You. Piss. Me. Off."

"Awww, it's all.." His grip tightened in her hair. "Ow, tight, tight."

"What the Hell am I supposed to do with you?! You promised and you broke it, Faustine! I can't trust you at all! I'm going home and getting our kids. You do whatever the Hell you want to do."

"You don't mean that! Bunny… E? E! Wait!"

He made a portal and disappeared quickly that when she tried to follow, she hit the ground with her face.

"Geez!" Faustine was livid. "I…"

She winced when Jack hit her in the head. "You swore as a Guardian, Faustine. You just can't do what you want."

"Look who's talking!" Faustine snapped as Jack looked ashamed. "I do what I do for a reason! I don't ignore what others say and I will do as I'm asked IF I think it's the best thing to do! Just because I go against someone's wishes doesn't mean that I'm trying to piss them off!"

She made a portal and returned to the Warren. "E! E!"

"I don't think you should be around right now," Bunny appeared, his fur bristled.

"Umm… how about some angry sex?" "FAUSTINE!"

"Fine, look. I was going against your wishes, E. If I sincerely believed that there was a threat, I would've stayed by your side faithfully."

"Bullshit."

He turned and stormed off.

She followed hurriedly. "No, E. I mean it. It's like a sixth sense, I know where there's trouble and I know what I can do."

"Like when that son of a bitch snapped your spine?" He asked icily. "Faustine, you are not omnipresent, you are not perfect, despite that stupid cat tendency to think so, and you need to listen to me! Obey me!"

Her ears went back. "I'm sorry, I was ready to agree until that last part. I should -obey- you?"

He stood straighter over her. "Yes."

"And why? Because you're perfect? Because you're better, stronger, and more worldly than I? That it's my PLACE?"

Bunny wanted to take back his words, something he admitted in his head but allowed not to show on his still angry face. "You need to listen to me."

"No, you want me to obey you, like some dog! Like how you leashed me at the Pole! About how you tell me what to do and that you get angry when I do something that I think is right like sending our children to be safe! You know what? I'm the one that should be pissed! Well, fine, then! You win, I lose, and I'm going to the Cat Haven. Feel free to stay away as long as you want, Mr. Bunny! Be sure to explain to the children how obedient we must all be to you, as well as submissive and under your foot!"

She disappeared in a huff as Bunny gritted his teeth.

The children all landed behind him with glee that disappeared in a second as Axel looked around. "Where's Mama, Dad? Is she okay?"

"She's not hurt, is she?" Hitch was quickly terrified. "Mama! Mama!" He tore off looking for her as Hop began to sniff.

Thump hit the ground with her foot. "Papa! What did you do? Where's Mama?!"

"Where's Mama!? Where's Mama!?"

Their voices rose and combined to fill out with worry, terror, and rage. Bunny held his head as he sighed lowly. "My head hurts."


	7. Chapter 7: A Compromise

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Seven: A Compromise

Faustine was wrapped around her father's waist as he sat and petted her hair. She was sobbing as she tried to explain everything while her father nodded and didn't say a word.

Erik had to wait a long time before his youngest finally calmed down into sniffles.

"Honey," He began carefully. "While I agree, as a cat, that we do not obey those who we love, that perhaps Mr. Bunny just wanted to be sure you were safe. Remember how you were when you were just a kitten? You hated it when your mother and I would do the same thing but now, you understand why, don't you?"

"That was when I was a child! I'm a grown woman!"

"Barely a grown woman," Erik admonished her. "Compared to how old the Easter Bunny is, you are unlearned and difficult as well as naïve. You may be able to call yourself an adult but you have yet to fully comprehend it. You are nearly there, as a mother whose instincts are fantastic but you need to learn to accept that you cannot be the one to control everything."

"I.."

"It's how we are, honey! Why do you think it took so long to get your mother's heart? As a cat, we are often too assured and cocky that we cannot bend to others. But we can learn and we can adapt. We can live with those who we love because we can give that part of us, that we rarely show. You owe the Easter Bunny that same courtesy."

Faustine had stopped her sniffling. "But he wanted me to obey me. And at the Pole, he leashed me."

Erik tried very hard to be serious as he closed his eyes tightly. It took only a moment for his daughter to fly off him in a rage as he started to laugh out loud.

"Oh, honey! I did the same thing to your mother!" Erik managed to say, holding his side tightly. "When she was younger, she was so much like you in that aspect. The whole 'it's me or no other way' and I was getting tired of it. I wanted her to see that I could be the leader for a change, that she didn't have to expect me not to have answers because I did have them and she just wasn't listening."

He stood up, still chuckling. "So one day, I managed to use a chain and I held her to me the entire day. She was so angry and so upset but after a long while, she finally began to listen to me, to my suggestions that we are an equal balance. That while she may be allowed to lead and decide things for herself, now that we were together, that whatever we had to decide for ourselves was going to affect the other, therefore we could no longer do that. What you decide for yourself now will affect those around you, Faustine. All Mr. Bunny wanted was for you to see that."

Faustine stuttered before she blurted out. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm on no one's side, honey. This is something where I can give you suggestions and advice on but in the end, it's not something for me to solve. Just like how you need to figure out how to get the rest of your family to stop being asses when it comes to your children."

"But they won't listen!"

"And I'll admit it, that's their fault. But you only then take the children in a huff without trying to talk to them."

"But.."

"Love, sometimes you need to see outside your familiarity to see how the others are. It's hard but it's not impossible for us."

Faustine looked to her father. "That's what you had to do, huh?"

"Oh, no. I've always been strange considered to the rest of the Maneki-Neko but your mother had to do the same thing. She's doing the same thing about your babies too and she's gotten better. She really does love them, she's just not over the whole inter-species thing quite yet."

Faustine sighed tiredly. "I'll try."

"And you both should apologize. You for not listening to him and he for trying to control you without explaining why he had to try."

"All right, all right."

Despite her agreement, she was too upset and a little frightened to go home so she went to the Cat Haven. She was fearful because she suddenly thought that maybe she messed things up too much.

She curled up in the bed sadly. "It's lonely. And cold."

Faustine paused heavily. "And lonely. Really, really lonely."

She tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. She once more didn't eat. She never could eat when she was upset and it made her weaker. "Oh, E, what am I doing? Why can't I just go back? You and the kids…"

She rubbed her belly. "And I guess no more children." She sniffled, feeling depressed.

"I'm a Guardian of Luck with no found luck, again! I'm a failure as a Guardian! Failure as a Maneki-Neko!" Faustine climbed out of bed and looked up out of the large balcony window, up to the moon which was partially full.

"Oh, Mr. Moon, was this wrong? Should I have gone to the Rainbow Bridge instead? How can I be a Guardian when I.. I don't know the first thing about it! How can I influence the world I'm to protect, the children and the animals and the strange, well, I'm not sure about the strange but I'm sure you get the gist of it."

"Because you're supposed to learn about it, Kit."

"E!" Faustine flipped around. "I swear I was going to come home!"

Bunny sighed. "You're so… frustrating at times," He shook his paws at her. "But you're full of life and energy and happiness, despite that you're soo…. Catty."

They stood apart, both wanting to cross to each other but unsure if they could.

Bunny sighed lowly. "Look, I.. that thing about children.. I just…was panicking, I guess. I've been thinking a lot about the past and now with the troubles of the trolls and how I nearly lost both Hitch and you, I just.. Didn't want to compromise any of you and I thought if we had more now, that something else would go wrong.."

He trailed off, looking sad. "And I shouldn't have said for you to 'obey' me. I just.. Wanted.."

"Me to listen to you."

"Exactly!"

She took a tiny step toward him.

"And that my own actions will now affect more than myself but those I care about."

"Yes! Yes!" He stepped closer.

"I'm sorry," They both said it at once. Faustine continued. "I guess. I'm still so used to thinking about myself and just.. Daydreaming about you. I.. I'm so sorry that I am soo… young that I seem incapable to see more than what I've known."

"You're young for a reason, to grow and learn and adapt," His arms encircled her gently. "We both can learn."

Her arms wrapped around his neck. "And I won't ever not listen to you again."

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

She paused. "All right, I promise that I will try and listen and respect your opinion."

Bunny kissed the top of her head. "That, I'll believe."

She started to wiggle. "I'm so hungry!"

"Why do you never eat when you're upset?" Bunny snorted as she ran out the bedroom door, intent on hunting out something.

She managed to the first floor and was clamored over by five happy children. "Wait! Wait! I'm trying to get something to eat!"

She dragged herself, the children wrapped around limbs. "I.. must… eat…oof!"

She fell face first into the kitchen. She whimpered and raised her voice. "E! Please help!"

"Why?" He was admiring the butt shot as the children took over her legs with glee. "This is fun."

"Fun? Fun? I can't move!"

"Exactly!"

"E!"

He climbed over her. "I'll get you something to eat."

"Me too!" Axel perked up. Thump was next, shoving Axel aside as she agreed wholeheartedly.

"I want a carrot smoothie!" Hitch begged his father.

"Oh! Oh! Carrot cake!"

"Those are desserts!"

"All right, how about carrot casserole?"

"Ewww!" Axel and Princessa were making faces of disgust.

"I'll make you some mouse patties, how about that?" Faustine said from the floor.

Bunny turned green. "Let me feed the vegetarians first."

"Fine but give me some carrots to snack on."

"Oh, god, are you pregnant already?"

"What?! No! After I had the kids, I found that I rather liked the crunch of the carrot. I'm not pregnant. Yet."

"Not for a long while."

"Says you. Remember, I can put myself in heat at will."

"FAUSTINE!"

Her children all tore away from her in disgust. They all plugged their ears under the impression that her mother might say more embarrassing things.

Faustine stood up with a smirk. "Got them off me, didn't I?"

Bunny grinned at that.

Now that the family had been reunited, they spent the evening together just simply hanging out. The children were working on their reading, all of them working together though Hitch and Princessa were the better teachers as they already knew how to read well.

Bunny was holding Faustine to him as she slept against him, purring softly. He watched his family quietly and with a slight air of sadness. This was eventually picked up by the children who were eyeing each other with some confusion.

Bunny eventually realized this as his thoughts returned to the present and he was being stared down by very intense gazes. "Yes?"

"Why were you sad?" Hop leaned against a leg, eyes imploring. "Aren't you happy?"

"Shhh, maybe it's got to do with Papa's past," Princessa stretched on all fours as Bunny frowned.

"What do you know of my past?" He asked softly.

"Grandma liked to complain but Grandpa kept saying you should be happy because the Dark took your other family."

"Yea, the Boogeyman," Hop huddled closer to her father, shivering in terror.

"Your grandfather knows a lot."

"Isn't it something everyone knows?" Hitch asked suspiciously.

"Well, yes. I'd rather it not be talked about."

"Are you happy with us?" Thump asked suddenly, coming a realization. "Cause we're your second family. You said you didn't want any more babies!"

"He did!" Princessa gasped.

"Not for what you're thinking of!" Bunny said hurriedly. He was anxiously patting Faustine's shoulder to get her to wake up but she was dead to the world and him. "No, not that at all! I love you all, very, very much."

"But.. Grandma and the aunties and uncles all say that we're just second best to you."

"That's not true," Bunny was very faithful on this. "There is no placement. What is in the past is in the past and what is now is now. They are not the same and it never will be but it doesn't mean that one is less and the other is greater, no, it's not that at all. I loved my family then and I love my family now. I'm very happy because I had spent so long alone…"

"Then you met me on Easter," Faustine cracked an eye open.

"How long have you been awake?" Bunny asked indignantly.

"Well, your slamming my shoulder kind of hurt. I had no trouble waking up then."

"Sorry."

"Guys, never listen to anyone but your parents about what you all are. You are all very important to your parents and we would do anything for you. Bunny especially because he only wants to best for you… and me, when I listen."

The children snickered at that.

"But what about having more children?" Princessa asked with big eyes.

"You don't want any more because you like being Daddy's favorite," Thump protested.

"Now wait a minute.." Bunny began.

"She's not his favorite!" Hop protested.

"You bet she's not, it's me!" Axel straightened, looking proud. "I'm most like Papa!"

"You are not!" Princessa protested.

"I should be his favorite, I take the most of him, not you, Axel," Hitch pushed his brother.

What started as a push became a fight as the two began to wrestle. Thump jumped into the fray as Hop protested loudly while Princessa cheered on her brothers, regardless of who would win.

"No more big litters, that's all that I ask," Bunny said tightly to Faustine.

She smirked. "We can't control that, E."

"Then we will learn," His forehead pressed on hers with an intense gaze. "PLEASE. They're like switches! Once on, I can't turn them off!"

Axel was screaming as Hitch was viciously biting an arm. "Owwie! Owwie! NO! PAPA! Papa! MAMA! Get him to stop!"

"Say uncle!" Hitch laughed wildly, pinning him as he chomped with his sharp teeth.

"HITCH!"

"IT HURTS!"


	8. Chapter 8: Tis the Holidays

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Eight: Tis the Holidays

It was a time of rest and tranquility. Of family times and good blessings.

And it was currently a time of hectic searching, tree-setting up, and decorating as fast as the two adults could work it.

"Why didn't we do this when it was the beginning of December?" Bunny chewed off a strip of tape.

"We had a lot on our plate!" Faustine was carefully tying the bow on the wrapped box as Bunny glared at her. "What?"

"You've been on that package for the last half hour!"

"It has to be perfect!"

"Kit! Help me out here!"

She rolled her eyes as she started on the next one. Most of the gifts were from her parents, even Anabella had personally found things that she thought the grandchildren would like.

Bunny had made up individual boomerangs, carefully painted and etched with their names. It was something he started working on, actually, when the children were born and something that kids had been looking forward to, as their preliminary ones that they made themselves wasn't quite up to par.

Faustine had made dolls for the girls and various toys in general. She had made Hitch a poseable version of the Easter Bunny, knowing how much he looked up to his father, and Axel was getting a wooden sword. She added jacks, balls of various sizes and colors, jumping rope, and anything that could be either as for a single child or shared between siblings. Faustine was very particular that her children knew how to share and play together.

However, as the week up to the Christmas day passed, she didn't know what to get for Bunny. She thought of giving him all the gifts she made over the years, telling herself she'd give it to the Easter Bunny as a surprise and yet never did, but those were something she considered childish. As his mate, it was up to her to give him a gift worthy of being his mate.

Which brought to mind his past. She never asked him about it. Never even asked anyone about it. But a cat's curiosity was at times a vexing situation and she longed to learn more about Bunny, in both to better understand him as well as feel more assured that she wasn't second place.

She KNEW that was never the case but each time she visited family, they always brought up that one fact. Her sisters knew how much it irked her and they were repetitive and heartless. When they picked on her children, she got into alterations but when it was dealing with her, it made her second guess every thing.

It was three nights til Christmas. The tree, a very large, nine-foot high, brilliantly grown pine tree, was decked to the heavens and then some. Presents spilled out from under as once and a while, a parent had to berate a child to 'put that down, you can't open it!'.

Faustine was flipping her coin when it hit her. What if she gave him the one symbol of luck that she had? The coin that she had been given as a baby, like all of her children had been given. That she was now a Guardian of Luck didn't mean she had to gather it and use it by the ways of the coin but by the matters of her heart instead, it was a symbolic gesture of what he was to her.

She beamed as she told this to her parents. Her father's stare was blank and her mother's face was enraged.

"No way in Hell you're doing that! There's been no proven fact that it would be as you say it would be!" Anabella pointed to her daughter, jabbing with each sentence. "The collar hasn't even been proven to be ineffective as well! Stop saying nonsense! Just give him carrots, rabbits like carrots."

"He's my mate! I need to give him something meaningful!"

"He took my daughter, what else would be more meaningful?"

"The children, perhaps," Erik said with a pointed stare to his mate. "Honey, your heart is in the right place but your mother is right. You haven't.. exactly… well… done anything that warrants you as a Guardian and it'd rather be impractical to give those that are such a part of you that they cannot be far from your person, you might want to think it through."

"But.. It's three days to Christmas and I have nothing to give him!"

"You gave him five beautiful children, that's enough."

"MOM! Those are blessings on both of us, not just him."

"I'm not sure if we can make any suggestions, honey," Erik said gently. "You'll just have to think harder."

At that, she was dismissed from her parents' home and waved at their neighbors as she went to her Cat Haven to think. She saw all the Easter decorations she had proudly shown off, including the ones she had painstakingly glued back together after she stomped on them.

She sat on the steps on the porch, chewing on her lip. "What do give the Easter Bunny? Something that says 'I love you, I'll always be there for you, and I promise to try to not piss you off too often'?"

"I could make him IOUs," She mused. She patted her head roughly. "Come on, Faustine! Think, think!"

She bit her lip. "I wonder what his old mate was like? Did she know him well? What'd she give him? How many children did she give him?! What if I can't give him enough? What if I can't give him a stupid, heart-warming gift because I don't know him at all when all along I thought I did!?" She ended on a wail as well as on her knees. "Oh, this is torture! Please! Someone! Just tell me what to give him!"

"It's really entertaining to watch you throw a fit," Bunny said with a cheerful grin. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was going to give you my coin," Faustine presented it to him before tucking it back into the bell. "By my parents made some good, valid points soo… I'm out of ideas."

"You gave me…"

"Five beautiful children, yes! I know that! My mother kept saying that!"

"No, that's not what I was going to say but yes, that still fits too."

He stood in front of her, for a moment even a little shy.

"Well," Bunny started, rubbing his head. "You gave me a reason to smile, to laugh, to feel, and to be happy. For a long time, for so long that I didn't think it would ever end, all I felt was bereft of life and love and hope, though I had enough to instill all that I had left of myself into Easter, in order to keep hope alive because if I did that, then I had hope for myself."

"I wasn't planning on falling in love again. I thought it'd be impossible. I still haven't figured out how you got under my skin, you're so.. Uncontrollable at times, so self-assured, and yet, now as I've been with you for, what, over six months? What happened so quickly was what was supposed to happen."

"You gave me another reason to hope, Faustine. When I found you pregnant with child, my child, well, children as both of our kinds tend to procreate many, there was a piece of myself found again. I've been finding these bits, in our children, in you, in life all around me. You made me whole again."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I know how hard your family's been, harassing you and making you question everything."

"Oh, that, it's nothing, really."

She faltered under his hard stare. "You've been talking to Dad, I see." She rubbed her neck anxiously. "Yea, well, they've not been very kind ever since, well, we hooked up."

"Hook…you mean mated, right?"

"Yea, what else did you think I meant?"

"Doesn't that mean like…" He turned red.

"Aww, the wittle bunny is so old-fashioned!" She teased, poking his twitching nose. "No, I didn't mean a random chance for sex, I was just saying that they're upset that I'm not with one of 'my kind'."

"Did.. Did you ever think you would?"

She thought on that, hard. She remembered being so young that it was possibly one of her first memories and listening to her father tell her about the important beings on the world. He had been quite descriptive, bright, and warm as he went on about the importance of Easter and how strong and fierce the Guardian of Hope was.

"Yea, no. I've always been fascinated by Easter and then you when I got to the right age." She beamed at that. "Oh, the fantasies I could conjure up…"

She stalled under his raised eyebrow. "Did I just say that out loud? What I meant to say was what a good, wonderful, charming bunny you were that I noticed it when I was younger.."

"That's not saving face."

"Yea, I know." She threw up her hands. "So what can I give you for Christmas?"

"Hmm… well, see, that's the thing. I don't know what to get you either. We've been so busy about the stupid trolls and you healing and taking care of the kids, that I couldn't think of anything. Hell, we were lucky enough to get the kids enough to make them happy!"

"How about something symbolic about our relationship? To show to everyone how serious we are about each other? Once and for all? How about a Moonlit Ritual!?" "All right, I'll bite. What's that?"

"It's where in front of the whole world," She turned very dramatic, moving her arm in a huge sweep. "Under the beautiful moon as it rises up from the skies, in front of those who supposedly care about you while you make a heart-felt pledge of whatever it is you want to pledge and the Moon blesses you with its light and then we can sing to it, heart to heart."

"I don't sing."

"You can hum."

"I don't hum!"

"Fine, you can dance."

"It sounds sort of like a marriage thing."

"Marriage involves a set of rings, a priest, and whatever else you want included. This is not the same thing. It's better! It's a tradition for my kind!"

She faltered. "Unless you don't want to.." She perked up again. "Or is there your way? We can do that too!"

"No, we can't," Bunny said gently. "There's only one of me."

"No, there isn't! There's Hop and Thump!"

"All right, there's that but it still wouldn't be possible."

"What would you do?"

"Build a tunnel together to lead to where the sun touches the skies and let the sunlight come in as a welcoming message of our undying love."

"Why can't we do that?"

"I have enough tunnels."

"No, that's not it! Why not?"

"Because I want to do it your way."

She eyed him. "Seriously?"

"Absolutely. I want your family to see me, to see you, to see us and our children in the same way that your father sees us. I want to prove that I mean what I say, in what I do, that I wanted to be with you thus I mated with you, and damn it, we're sticking together no matter how much they complain!"

Faustine burst out laughing. "All right, then! We'll show them!" She pranced around him and then froze. "Who's watching the kids?"

Jack was once more tied to a tree, gritting his teeth in frustration. "How is it that you can trick me? I'm the one who's supposed to be good at it!"

Princessa puckered up her face. "Kiss me!"

Jack groaned. "You're a little young."

"All right, kiss me!" Thump said brightly. "I'm older!"

"I'm prettier!"

"You are not, Princessa!"

"She's right, you're not, it's me," Hop butted in.

"You are not! I am!" Thump hit the ground in rage.

"I AM!"

Jack was wiggling. "Come on, let me go! This is the last time I let Bunny convince to me watch you! I always get tied up!"

"Awww, does Mr. Fun need a kiss?" Princessa puckered again, pursing her lips as Jack wiggled harder.

"Must. Get. Free."

"I got Jack to watch them," Bunny said cheerfully, unaware or perhaps aware of and not caring, about Jack's predicament.

She sat on the porch again as she patted the area next to her. He sat and stretched out his legs and watched the grass move with the soft winds.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with Easter and me, you know that, right?"

"Nonsense! It's called admiration and undying love."

He sighed. "The front yard screams Easter all year round. It's kind of.." He looked to her and groaned at the oversized, adorable kitten eyes she employed to get her way. "So you."

She beamed and wrapped around his arm tightly. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Wanna go inside?"

"Upstairs?"

"…" She tore off inside. "Race you!"

He fell back onto the porch. "You know," He shouted. "Sometimes I think the kids are more mature than you!"

Her head popped out from an upstairs window. "Yes but we get to have maritals."

He paused. "Well, yes."

"And you like me as I am!"

"Well, yes.." He was starting to see where this was going.

"And! You wouldn't ever change me!"

"I couldn't, kit. I couldn't. You wouldn't let me!"

"Of course not! Hurry up or I'll get started without you." She disappeared again.

He grinned and put his arms behind him. "Aww, quiet."

His thoughts began to play. His nose twitched from the adult thoughts. "Would she really?"

Bunny snorted. "No, she wouldn't!"

He gritted his teeth. "Of course she would! Faustine! Don't you dare!"

He tore up the stairs and glared at the moving blankets. Something hit him between the eyes as he held his head and blinked furiously. The dingle ball at his feet made him pause.

"What are you doing with a ball? I thought you were.. You know.."

Her head poked out. "I was all for it but then I struck the dingle ball and the noise… oh, hit it for me!"

He tapped it as it chimed lightly. She went under the blankets again before sticking out her head. He tapped it harder and it rolled slightly. Her eyes were fixated on it as he nudged it again, watching her intense gaze.

He gave a slight high kick, sending the ball bouncing as she tore out of the bed and jumped onto it. Before she could do anything, she was flattened by the much bigger rabbit.

"Ow!" She then giggled as he wiggled. "Oh, fine! We can play it your way!"

She rolled over and licked his nose before biting. "Bad bunny."

He groaned and kissed her heartily He wiggled and maneuvered and groaned when they finally bound. "Ah, god, I will never get used to this."

"Why?" Faustine asked breathlessly. Her eyes closed tightly as he moved leisurely.

"You're half my size, kit."

"Oh, right.. That.. That! Move like that!"

He grinned as he kissed her again, making her respond in kind.

Poor Jack was left to be tortured while the couple spent the next few hours engrossed in each other. The kids finally fell asleep as Jack was still trapped against the tree. He looked up at the moon with irritation.

"Can't you help me out here?" Jack asked crossly and as expected, got no response. "This is the last time I watch your kids, cottontail! I swear on my staff!"

"SHHHH!"

A ball hit Jack in the head as Axel went back to sleep. Jack glared in general. "And I used to think kids were fun."


	9. Chapter 9: Family Gathering

Rises of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Nine: Family Gathering

Bunny was very entertained as Jack was glaring at him. "How does this always happen? And why do you have lipstick all over your face?"

"I don't know! Your kind and hers!" Jack added pointedly to Faustine. "Don't even wear make up!"

"It's not make up! It's paint!" Princessa, Thump, and Hop all surrounded Jack as he glared at their father.

"I don't care! They held me hostage! Where the Hell have you both been? No, wait, don't tell me, I don't want to know! Just untie me and I'm never watching your brats again! It's not exactly comfortable to sleep tied to a freaking tree!"

Bunny untied Jack as he hobbled and fell to his knees. "Ow, my back."

Jack was overcome by the three girls who giggled and kissed him as he struggled to climb out of the groping party. He fled out into a tunnel, a look of desperation for freedom.

"You guys are so much fun!" Faustine giggled.

"Where did you guys go?" Thump searched around her parents. "Darn, no more presents!"

"Christmas is two days, you can wait," Bunny said pointedly.

"We can still open one tomorrow, right?" Axel begged.

"After dinner."

The children threw up their arms in glee.

"A small one!" Bunny added loudly, to the heavy disappointment of the children.

Faustine then blinked and threw up her arms with glee. "Papa and I are going to have a Moonlight Ritual!"

"How romantic!" The thee girls clasped their hands together with delight.

"Why?" Axel scoffed. "You're mated already!"

"To prove to your grandmother and aunts and uncles and nearly the whole entire Maneki-Neko race that we are very serious about our relationship and nothing will tear us apart." Bunny further explained.

The girls once more sighed at the romanticism as Hitch popped out, chewing on a carrot. He spoke, his mouth full. "Do we get to do something?"

"Who wants to sing for Papa?"

"I don't think we need.." Bunny began.

"I will, I will!" Princessa threw back her head and yowled brightly, the screeching note hitting a high point as everyone covered their ears. "Wasn't that good?"

"That was lovely," Faustine beamed.

"Check this one out!" Axel wasn't one to be outdone as he, too, yowled with gusto, off key versus Princessa's rather on-spot song. Princessa winced as Thump and Hop giggled at him. "What?" Axel asked crossly.

"I think I can sing," Hitch said shyly as he closed his eyes, found his note, and actually sang a sweet song that he made up on the spot. Unlike the yowls of his siblings, his voice chimed warmly as the others clapped when he finished.

"Him! Him!" Faustine hugged her son to her tightly. "Oh, that was beautiful!"

"Huh," Bunny scratched his nose. "I wonder…" He thought about it but then decided he still wasn't going to sing.

There was a ring as a letter fell into Faustine's hands. "Oh, a note from Daddy!" She opened it and beamed. "My parents want us to have dinner with them tomorrow night!"

"But presents!" Axel begged.

"You'll still get them. Pick one out tonight to bring with us tomorrow so that your grandparents can watch you open them," Bunny offered.

All five of them disappeared under the Christmas tree. Faustine giggled at their happiness.

"Hey, Kit, should we be worried about… more of your family being there?" Bunny asked hesitantly.

Faustine's smile faded. "Oh, E, that didn't occur to me. What if they are there? All of them?!"

"Well, we were included, that's the important thing."

"But you've seen how my sisters were! And my mother still hadn't completely turned around."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Maybe the kids will get to meet their cousins."

"I suppose that might go all right," Faustine fretted.

"I'm sure it will too," Bunny said soothingly.

So it was with great trepidation that her and her family arrived in her parents Cat Haven. The family of seven entered the home to the sharp smell of good food. "Hello! We're here!" Faustine called out.

There came an abundance of children. Audris's two kittens, Audrey and Andrew who were twins, appeared first. Audrey, the girl, was black with white tipped ears and toes while Andrew was white with black tipped ears and toes. They shared the same ice blue eyes as their mother and grandmother.

The next four were Felicia's children. One boy who was named Feliz, was a very big boy with a orange pattern, taken after his father. The other three were girls who took after their mother in looks, named Felicity, Tranquility, and Serenity or Filly, Quill, and Sere for short.

And finally came Zaida's children, three children total, all boys. Zoey, Zeke, and Zac. All of them were orange and white with the same patterns as their mother.

"Hello, everyone!" Faustine began as the children ran past her to surround her children.

Feliz, as the biggest in the group, pushed forward to eye Axel, who pushed his way to the front of his siblings. They measured each other, silent and eyeing. "So you're the ones with the bunnies. Mom's said so much about you. Not exactly good, though. Your sisters look weird."

Axel's ears went back. "And you're fat."

They glared at each other. Serenity peeked behind Feliz.

"I think they're cute! I'm Serenity! Call me Sere!"

"I'm Tranquility but you can call me Quill!" The two felines shoved Feliz behind them. Felicity approached as she waved shyly at her cousins. "Oh, and this is Felicity, Filly for short. She doesn't talk much."

Hitch walked around Felicity, nose twitching. "Hello, cousin. I'm Hitch!"

"Hi," Felicity said shyly.

Feliz wasn't happy as the other children were inching past him to meet their cousins. Despite their parents' obvious disposition, almost all of them liked their newly met cousins.

Andrew was skeptical while Audrey giggled. They were the second youngest litter and the closer in age to Faustine's and Bunny's litter. Audrey began to dance like a kitten, on all fours in the hopes of engaging them in play.

Hop found herself hopping around her as she beamed. "I'm Hop!"

"Audrey!"

"Wanna play outside?" Hop asked next.

"Sure!"

"I want to go," Zac was livid. Audrey was his favorite cousin and if she liked Hop, so did he.

The three disappeared outside as Thump looked sad.

Felicity rubbed shyly and purred as Tranquility and Serenity did the same. "We can go out and play too! Maybe we can start a game of Yarnball!"

"What's that?" Thump asked.

"We chase a yarn ball around and score points in how many times we can get it from our cousins."

Thump thought on it. "Sure, I'll play!"

They also ran outside to play Yarnball. That left Feliz, Andrew, Zoey, and Zeke versus Princessa, Axel, and Hitch.

Princessa preened herself proudly. "So, you boys like girls yet?"

"Princessa!" Axel protested. "They're cousins! Not.. Whatever you're thinking."

"I was not! Get your head out of the gutter!" They glared at each other, nose to nose.

Zeke giggled suddenly. "They're just like us, Zoey!"

"They are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" They stood nose to nose, in the exact replica to their cousins who were giggling at them. Zeke blinked. "Okay, maybe a little."

"Yarnball sounds like fun," Princessa admitted. "We can all play together, right?"

"I don't see why not," Zeke took her by the hand and led the way, followed by a protesting Zoey who wanted to show Princessa the way. They were not immune to their cousin's charm.

Thus now there was Feliz, Andrew versus Hitch and Axel.

Andrew's head fell to the side, sniffing at Hitch. "Hey, ain't you a Seer? Like crazy uncle Ai?"

"Yes, I am. And he's not crazy, just eccentric."

"What's it like, being all emotional."

"No, I'm not emotional, I'm in tune with everything around me."

"Yea, emotional," Axel agreed.

They snickered at Hitch's glare.

"I don't know about you but I want to cause trouble outside. Want to come?" Axel thumbed the way out to Andrew.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

Hitch watched them leave as he turned toward Feliz who was glaring at him. "What?"

"Why are they playing with you and your bunnies?" Feliz sniffed coldly.

"Because they like us. What about you?" Hitch asked.

Feliz's ears went back. "You're freaks."

"Hey," Faustine began.

Feliz ignored her and went outside to harass his cousins about their 'stupidity'.

"Tomorrow's Christmas!" Hitch shouted. "Show some compassion!"

Hitch glowered in the direction of Feliz. "He's a dunce. Stubborn!"

"Don't speak so harshly of my son," Felicia said sharply.

"But he called my siblings freaks!" Hitch protested. "Is he allowed to say bad things?"

Felicia's lips twitched, unwilling to admit that the child had a point. She turned pointedly. "I can't believe you came. I know Papa would send you something but Mama? Everyone KNOWS that you're not welcome."

"Funny, how it is that the children are the more adult versus the actual adults," Erik said loudly behind his daughter. "See how willing that nearly all of them were to play with each other, to treat each other with respect. While you stand there and insult your sister, like you never grew up with her, braided her hair, tenderly treated her when she cried while you comforted and dried her tears."

Felicia was looking down at this point.

"Mr. Bunny, Faustine, welcome."

"Mr. Bobtail," Bunny nodded as the couple followed him into the dining room. Faustine blinked as she entered an very elongated dining room, stretched out by luck to fit the entire family. Her older sisters Zaida and Audris were standing with their mates, both Maneki-Neko of course. Zaida was mated with Henri, an all black bobtail with dark brown eyes and Audris was mated with Creed, an brown tabby bobtail.

And Felicia's mate, Carl, was very large and round, an orange tabby with bright yellow eyes and a perpetual frown on his face.

"Well, well, well. I just thought that Felicia was telling tale tales," He wrapped an arm around his mate with a light pat to her head as a small sign of affection. "With the Easter Bunny to boot! I knew you were odd but you are… something, aren't you?" He smiled a little coldly at Faustine.

Faustine slowly leaned closer to Bunny who wrapped his arm around her lightly with a dead stare to Carl.

The atmosphere did not get better as the children sat together and they even eventually got Feliz to interact at least politely with the new cousins. The adults, however, were snippy and very obvious about their dislike about having a bunny at the table.

"That salad looks disgusting," Zaida sniffed, pushing the serving bowl away from her.

Carl groaned. "Not in front of me," He shoved it toward Faustine who served herself pointedly with abundance.

"Honey, you don't have to," Bunny said very softly.

"How can you eat that garbage?" Henri sniffed as he took a very large bite of the bloody steak. He chewed loudly as Erik held his head.

"It's Christmas Eve, try to act like a family," Erik said loudly.

"How can we?" Audris cried out. "We would've had more of the family here but no one else wanted to show up! Look at what they've done!"

"What have we done?" Faustine asked sharply.

"You tarnished the Maneki-Neko," Carl said with a snort. "You're… just bringing in filth."

The others laughed though Erik and even Anabella didn't. Anabella looked uncomfortable as she had eventually come to a realization that Mr. Bunny wasn't that bad nor that she didn't dislike the children. But she also wasn't entirely willing to stand up for them either.

"We came here to celebrate the holidays with family," Bunny said quietly. "The children were looking forward to it and opening presents with their grandparents."

"Who the Hell cares about your brats?" Creed protested. "Keep your bunnies, Faustine's kittens can stay."

"They're MY kittens too," Bunny said icily.

"You know, you must be digging at the bottom of the barrel to fall for Faustine," Henri elbowed Zaida. "I mean, your entire family was wiped out by Pitch. How the Hell did you get over that kind of massive loss? She must be really good in bed."

Zaida protested. "Henri, don't talk like that!"

"Oh, come on! Why else would a rabbit be with a cat? Especially about how weird your sister is. You told me all the stories, her fascination with Easter, the bunny plushies, the Easter eggs she collected."

"Oh, Audris told me all about that too! I never laughed so hard!" Carl grinned. The two stretched and high-fived.

"I like the bright colors," Faustine said to the plate. "It's cheerful and heartwarming."

Bunny's hand found hers as he stared down the men. "I'm getting really tired of hearing you insult me and mine. If you cannot act like a living being, then maybe we should leave."

"No, you shouldn't leave," Erik stood up with Bunny. "Sit back down."

The children had all quieted down and were watching the tension rise.

"I think they should leave," Audris looked to their mother. Anabella was speechless as the others looked to her for agreement. She looked to Erik who was still standing.

"Erik," Anabella began weakly.

"You know what, I think we should," Erik waved to Faustine and Bunny. "Here, I know a place we can go to with the children It's run by a bit of a strange creature, an Ice Elemental but he makes the best ice cream and the kids would like that."

"Ice cream?" Thump and Hop perked up instantly. "Oh! I want strawberry!"

"Blueberry for me!" Hop said after Thump.

"Wait, I want ice cream too," Serenity said finally. "Mama, can we…"

"No, you sit and stay where you are. I can get you ice cream here!" Her voice was sharp and angry. Felicity's eyes filled with tears as Tranquility looked startled by the sudden angry of their mother.

Feliz smirked at his youngest cousins. "Good riddance."

"That's a great way to teach your children hate," Erik said angrily. "All of you! ALL OF YOU! Disappointments. We are the Maneki-Neko, who help those who need luck in order to progress to their life filled with the luck of the good, to make things happen for the positive rather than the negative. But hey, your children will all grow up to hate everything about this world because you foolish cats cannot open your eyes to see a bigger picture!"

His fists hit the table, the shock sending everything falling off as the others tried to avoid being hit. "I'm done. All of you, take your children and get out of my home. I never want to see you again!"

"Papa!" His daughters called out with emotion.

"No! I have had enough of this! Every time your poor sister comes to visit with her mate and their children, this happens! No more! NO MORE!" Power ripped out around him. "This is the holidays! Of love and compassion and acceptance! But I can no longer take all of the garbage that comes out of your mouth! She is your family! But you would choose your hate over her, then you do not deserve to be family! So GET OUT! NOW!"

In the moment of pained silence, his older daughters got up and collected their children while their mates lead the way out. The children protested in confusion and anguish.

Anabella held her hands to her face, crying softly.

"What did you expect? For me to listen to this dribble?" Erik demanded.

"I know, I know! But…this was Christmas!"

"Did you not see the same thing that I did? Our older children bitching and moaning and throwing insult after insult at them? It's bad enough to go against the adults but children cannot defend themselves from such awful hate!"

Erik waved to Faustine. "How can they enjoy Christmas? When they're the ones being assaulted?"

Anabella stood up. "If things hadn't gone this wrong.."

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!" Erik turned ballistic. "That's it, Anabella. I'm leaving."

Faustine shrieked. "Papa, wait!"

"No. I'm going to go home until this family, not you and yours, Mr. Bunny, of course, gets back on track with understanding that family is family, no matter what. I'm sorry, Anabella, but if you cannot stand with me, than I can't stay here with you. We raised our children far better than this."

He turned away. "Or at least I thought we did." He started for the door. He waved at the children. "Let's go get some good food and ice cream for dessert."

"Mama." Faustine reached out for her mother.

"He's right. We can't be family until we stand united. Go on, I'll do what I can for the others. Just try to have a good Christmas and tell the children Merry Holidays tomorrow for me, all right?"

Faustine left, unwilling but she did go.


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Day

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Ten: Christmas Day

The sun was only up for a few moments before the blissful sleep of the couple was compromised by the ensuring screams of the children as they were bombarded by paws, claws, nips, and teeth. Bunny was the first to emerge, gasping as someone bit his tail with gusto.

"KIT!"

"Sorry, I wanted in on the fun."

She smiled sheepishly at him as he wiggled his painful tail. "Don't do that."

"It's Christmas! Christmas!" Axel pranced around, stirring up his sisters with his eagerness.

"Where's Hitch?" Faustine asked with suspicion.

There was a sound of loud tearing.

"HTICH! YOU WAIT A MINUTE!" Bunny made a beeline for his youngest son and pinned him onto the ground.

The granola bar was crushed as Hitch watched the pieces crumble. His eyes were big and wide with disappointment as his father looked guilty.

"Whoops."

"I was hungry."

"I.. I'm sorry, honey! Here, I'll go get you some more!" Bunny tore off to make amends to Hitch.

Once he got back, the children were all huddled around the tree, looking back at him with big, bright eyes.

Faustine was clapping with eagerness. "All right! We'll pass out a present to each and on the count of three, you all can tear into it!'

Each of them were given presents and the parents set back to enjoy them open it all up with gusto. Everyone was delighted by the boomerangs, each given one to start with and the other one to be later earned with they had mastered their first one.

The girls were happy with their dolls. They each received two, one from their mother and the other one from their grandmother. Axel swung his wooden sword with glee. "Yea! Maybe Uncle North can teach me to fight with it!"

"I can teach you," Bunny muttered as Faustine pinched him. "Ow!"

Hitch was engrossed in the various books that his great Uncle Ai sent him to help him out. He also received a sketching book and a writing book to help him express himself to the fullest.

Princessa received a beauty kit, complete with pins, brushes, tweezers, and other various things that would help her preen herself into a more beautiful look.

Hop and Thump both got jumping rope. "Isn't this a bit.. Obvious?" Thump asked Hop who was holding hers as she started to hop in step.

"No, no. See, I had this when I was younger. It helps build up the legs, develops the hop that you have, increase your speed. Plus, it's fun!" Bunny beamed at Thump as Hop tripped. "And balance, also balance."

Axel beamed at the same warrior outfit that his father wore, that which held his boomerangs as well as the explosive eggs. Axel fingered one and gave in, throwing it as it bounced off the ground.

"It didn't do anything!"

"You haven't even mastered the boomerang. You are not ready for the explosive eggs."

"I am too!"

"Just open more presents!"

The morning went by quickly as the children opened everything they could find. They were delighted and played the rest of the afternoon with their toys. Faustine and Bunny rested against they watched the Christmas tree. "Nice and quiet," Bunny kissed her forehead.

"So.. .where's my present?"

"Umm… five beautiful children."

"Funny, no, really funny."

He reached under the tree as her pointed stare and pulled out his gift for her. He handed it to her with a smirk as she opened it and starred at the navy blue collar, etched with the patterns of his various Easter eggs. Inscribed on the inside was Bunny's oath of his love and loyalty to her.

"It's beautiful."

'I made it myself." Bunny was proud of himself.

"I can tell, E. Thanks so much," She kissed his cheek and then pulled a present box from behind her back. "Here you go."

He opened the rather large gift and looked at the painting of Faustine and the children. "I know this looks a little self-centered but hear me out. I wanted you to have a memory that you can hold in your hands about us when we were young, beautiful, and our children were at that size where we could hold them in our arms and cuddle and kiss and…"

"I get it, I get it," He tapped her nose gently.

"We can put it on that pretty tree that you like so much! The one that flowers with those small pink petals and makes a pretty, pink rain shower."

"Sure, sure," Bunny turned away as he looked at the painting. "Or we could put it in the Cat Haven."

"Oh, umm, what's wrong with the tree?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"So why not the tree then?" Faustine demanded.

"That's the first tree I planted here… with…" Bunny couldn't finish his sentence as he avoided her gaze.

"Oh, okay.." Faustine looked away as they both became uncomfortable. "So you don't want here it. Hey, that's fine. The Cat Haven's fine. Excuse me, I'm going to go check on the children."

She sat down across from the bunnies as they were playing jump rope together. They were giggling as Faustine tried to smile as they seemed totally engrossed. She was holding her collar from Bunny tightly to her chest. She got up when she sensed him coming and hurried off.

"What's wrong with Mama?" Hop asked to Thump as Bunny hurried after his mate.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He begged her, hurrying after her as she ignored him. "I just… honey, it isn't against you at all! What's in the past is in the past and I love you!"

"But… you don't tell me anything. How am I supposed to know what not to do?"

"Because there isn't anything that you can't do!"

"I can't put a picture on your favorite tree," She said, her lower lip trembling. "Of our family. I mean, it's sort of symbolic, both families as one because… it's a continuous line. You know, like I had my parents, grew up, and found a new family, but they're still there."

She looked away. "Like your family. They're still there but now there's us and it's all just life going on and.."

His arms wrapped around her tightly. "I believe that. I do."

"Then why can't I honor your family and put the picture on the tree!?"

"Then you can," He rubbed his hand through her hair slowly.

"But you don't want me to!" She burst into sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His grip tightened around her. "What about we plant our own tree?"

She stopped in mid-sob. "Really?"

"Why not?"

"Can I pick the tree?"

"Sure."

"What about a palm tree?"

"Ummmm. "

"I'll think of something. What about an oak tree? Those grow HUGE."

"We can't have something hitting the roof."

"There's a roof? How do we have sky, then?"

"A fracture in the time-space continuum."

"English?"

"Magic."

"Magic, yea!" She threw up her arms. "Still don't get it."

"I sort of can manipulate space and time, that's how there's the sky. But there is a limit of height in here. After all, mate, we're under Australia."

"You haven't called me mate in forever. I don't like it, keep to Kit."

He nodded, patted her head, turned to walk away and spoke as he waved. "All right, mate."

"E!"

"I'm sorry, mate."

"It's Kit! KIT!"

The kids wore themselves out and were piled together in a dead sleep. Bunny threw a few blankets on them to keep them warm. Faustine was putting her bell on her new collar and trying to clasp it on. "Hey, can you help me, E?"

He carefully clasped it on. "Bunny, I found some strange dresses, sort of like robes in a box in one of those higher tunnels. Where there are a bunch of boxes."

"Why were you in there?"

"Exploring. It's a cat curiosity to explore. Besides, there were some fun things to wear. Do you cosplay?"

Bunny stared at her blankly.

"You know, dress up as other characters?"

"No. Once upon a time, I wore clothes as my family wanted me to become a scholar. Wise and cunning, swift and fierce with words."

"Did you?"

"Of course. But then I realized that it wasn't quite me. I wasn't entirely happy so I made up my armor and made my own boomerangs. That was a lot of fun."

"Yea?"

"I still wore the outfits, though. It made my parents happy."

"That's nice."

"The kids were so happy with their gifts," Bunny walked to the cat bed, hopping in effortlessly. "And so exhausted."

She followed him, cuddling close to him. "I'm worried about my parents."

"Never expected your father to say that. Do your kind ever, well, split up?"

Faustine had started to dig herself into the blankets but popped out hurriedly. "What? No! Never! Once we mate, it's forever!"

"So this is just.."

"A bad spat. I've never seen Papa so angry before but then, I never expected my mother to be so harsh about who I pick as my soul mate."

She started to dig again as he watched her.

"Do you think King Might will deal with the rogues?" Came the random question as Bunny blinked at Faustine who looked conflicted.

"I mean, what if they can't do anything about it? What about the plan of kicking them back home through portals?"

"We have to purge the world first and that won't be that easy. We have to find where it all started and there are so many spots that the trolls are at."

"I think it's with Trow and Strife."

"I thought that too. But we won't know for certain until North can centralize the location. And as it's Christmas Day, he's passed out from his night trip."

"I wonder what it's like?"

"Wonder what?"

"To go around the world in like 80 seconds."

"It takes all night, Kit."

"And to jump up and down in chimneys like magic."

"Yea, yea."

She wrapped herself around with the blanket. "Care to join me?"

"Can you share the blankets?"

"Maybe." She started to wiggle. "Come on! It's nice and toasty!"

He tugged on a edge. "Well, if you gave me some.." Bunny grunted before she wrapped him up around her with the blanket, cuddling against him.

He sighed with relief and happiness. "I feel so happy when you're against me."

She rubbed her head against his chin. "So do I."

He smiled as he rubbed her back. "I've been thinking about things and seeing our children's cousins.."

He rubbed her belly. "I would look forward to more children."

"Is this because I flirted with Jack?"

"It's not flirting when he's trying to get away from you."

"I -was- flirting with him."

"Anyways," He threw the blanket over her head. "I was thinking sometime next year, maybe late or even after this coming year, we could try again. It's obviously very easy."

"We can have kids after the trolls is what you're going for? Not, you know, NOW like I want to?"

"Is that really what you want?"

"Umm… no, not really. I want more children but I think we need to settle things with the family."

"What if that never happens?"

"Fine, sometime late next year. Oh! Let's have Christmas babies!"

"No."

"New Year's Eve babies? Oh, that'd be so adorable!"

"Again. No."

"Halloween babies?"

"Kit. We won't have them on holidays!"

"How many do you want?"

"Uh, we can't control that, right?"

"We can decide how many litters."

"We could." He imagined the entire Warren filled with the many litters. His mind drifted to the long ago when it was filled with his other family. "A lot of litters. I want a lot of litters."

"Why?" Faustine asked suspiciously.

"I miss the Warren being filled with life."

"It is full of life! Have you seen your eggs? Or your Warrior eggs?"

"I notice some of them seem to have been painted on."

"Just for practice. They don't seem to mind."

Bunny snorted.

Faustine threw off the blankets. "It's getting late. Shouldn't we be getting to bed? We were up at the crack of dawn."

"I'm used to waking up at the crack of dawn."

"And I missed my sunbathing nap. I'm going to bed!"

He patted her through the blankets as she laid down. "Too tired, huh?" He pretended to be disappointed. He grinned when she pulled him in. "Ah, good."


	11. Chapter 11: What's Luck?

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Eleven: What's Luck?

Hitch was thinking calmly as he kept his eyes wide open. The various colors around him swirled and coiled from each living thing to invisibly touch and leave its signature on all other living things around it.

His own branched out as he focused his energy to spread across the Warren, shining and shimmering in rainbow colors, he was delighted by the fantastic color show. He clapped his hands as he finally was able to do the lesson that Great Uncle Ai had taught him. Great Uncle Ai was a very hairy, very small, and very white Maneki-Neko who others would be fooled into thinking he was still in his teens. He seemed ageless as he had mastered the powers of the Seers to prolong his life so no one knew exactly how old he was. He was related to the Bobtails a few generations off and was the last one of his own family left. How he lived day to day without his beloved mate and the loss of his children due to old age was an enigma but he always said that he had a mission in life.

That mission was to wait for the next Seer to be born, that of which was Hitch, in order to teach him the lessons he'd been taught so long ago. Once finished, only then could he go to be with his beloved mate. That was a thought that he kept close, as well as her picture clasped in a necklace amulet that he wore.

Hitch was dancing as his father fell upon him. "Master a new spell?"

"YES!" Hitch wiggled. "I can spread my colors! I can touch so many lives! I can.."

He shrieked happily as Bunny carried him off the ground, tossed him and caught him as he then nuzzled his nose to his son's. "That's my boy."

He sat on his father's shoulder as Hitch started to talk. "Papa, what's Mama's role in being a Guardian?"

"Sort of have to learn that. Like Jack had to realize his."

"But Mama doesn't seem to be trying."

"She seems to be assured that her luck always lies with me."

"I guess in a sense it does."

"Oh?"

"I think it's luck dealing in love but it's not specific. Mama… sees things differently then a Maneki-Neko does. She sees Luck in more than an action but in a life, in what gives life and love and hope.. All those things that you can't see but can dream of, can hold to you, so close."

Hitch paused. "She can bring out the Luck in everything. She can reach into something, find it, make it stronger and brighter. I think, if she really wanted to, she could reach to all of the Maneki-Neko."

The mother in question was once more dancing with the Warrior eggs, teaching her bunnies just how to entice them to dance. She was literally in the background as father and son watched her, amused.

"I don't think she sees that yet, though. She's.. um… Papa, how old are you?"

"Old."

"Well?"

"Centuries."

"Mama's been around for a while."

"No where as long as I have been."

"I guess her mind still needs to mature."

"Actually, Hitch, I just think that's just who she is." Bunny grinned at his son, pulling him into his arms and off his shoulder. "But I think she can do what you think she can do. She can do a great many things, sometimes things so small, you might miss it."

"Like healing you?"

"Like healing me, yes."

"Axel said you want more babies."

Bunny blinked. "That was random."

"I like what we have now."

"And you don't want younger siblings? To boss them around, tell them what to do, to protect and teach them?"

"I guess that's all right," Hitch scratched his cheek as his father chuckled at him. "But we probably have no say, right?"

"No, you all do," Bunny sat down at this point, still holding Hitch.

"But you want more babies because you think it's too quiet here."

Bunny sighed. "Was it that obvious?"

"Why don't you tell us about your family?"

"Because it hurts too much."

"Tell Mama, at least."

"I can't, Hitch. And I won't. I can't live that life any more and to help me change to be who I am now and to be with Faustine, I can't delve into the past."

"Does your kind mate for life?"

"I… thought it did. I had never seen anything else in my kind."

"So what changed?"

"Your mother, silly."

"But…"

"I don't understand it either. But… here." Bunny set him down very gently in front of him. "I will tell you something that you can never say to anyone else to help you understand something. About why I fell in love with your mother."

"It's good, right?" Hitch asked hesitantly.

"Yes, in its way, it was."

Bunny took a deep breath. "A long time ago, Pitch drifted over the world and caused great trouble and pain to all that lived on Earth. My kind protected hope and spread it through the start of spring and life and Easter and made wonderful magic. But Pitch wanted to get rid of us Guardians."

"So Pitch knew what my weakness was. He destroyed my family, all of my brothers and sisters, my parents and grandparents. My mate and our children, our many, many children. My mate was the last one to go. Held in the arms of Pitch, her gaze met mine and she told me something that would eventually give me to fight for hope once more."

"There are sometimes those who touch us in a way that can bring a healing salve to our souls. Sometimes we can return to you in what you don't recognize but we are always there. When you find her, don't let her go because she will do what I could never reach, your Luck."

"What does that mean?" Hitch asked, head tilted, eyes big and bright.

"She was telling me that no matter what, someone would find me and bring me Luck in Hope. I met Faustine and found myself hoping for a miracle. And it happened,. I fell in love."

"Why can't you tell Mama?"

"Because your Mama always second guesses her worth and I don't want her to do that. We all love things differently but equally. She is as important to me as anything else, such as you kids and the Warren and my eggs.."

"And sometimes she's more important. But sshhh, don't tell her that!" Bunny added hurriedly.

Hitch giggled as the false desperate look on his father's face.

"Look, look!" Bunny was pinned by his exuberant mate. "Our girls are so cute!"

They were dancing in unison, on all fours while wiggling their butts in the air with no care about how silly they looked. The Warrior eggs had switched on their happy faces and were rocking back and forth on the outsides of the girls.

"That is pretty… Hop! Don't move your hips like that, you're only five!"

Bunny groaned loudly. "What did you teach them? Thump, I already told Hop not to, why do you think you can do that!? GET AWAY FROM THE EGG!"

"Umm.. E. They were doing that on purpose."

"WHY?"

"I don't know, maybe something about ticking off Daddy? Can't you hear them laughing?"

His ear swiveled and sure enough, he heard the hard laughter coming from his girls. "Where did they learn that dance?"

Faustine shrugged. "Maybe from a visit around the humans. I've seen them doing a lot worse."

"They cannot do it here! Not at that age!"

"When can they?" Faustine asked curiously.

"NEVER."

Hitch was watching his dad with interest. "Can I do it?"

"No."

"Why not? It's just moving the hips," Hitch began to try to swirl his hips only to be scruffed and lifted to meet his father's eyes.

"Do. Not. Do. That."

Hitch licked his father's nose affectionately as Bunny stuttered. "Don't do that! That's cheating!"

"Why? Mama does it."

"Yes, and it's ten times worse then."

"Why?"

He set down Hitch lightly on his feet. "I'll explain when you're older."

Hitch blinked and then tore off.

"E, he knows what you meant."

"I didn't want to hear him say it!"

"Oh, you're no fun!" She lowered herself, dancing around him. "What were you talking to Hitch about, all serious and daddy-like?"

"I wasn't.."

"Of course you were! Teaching him a lesson? In what?"

"Kit." He reached out and pulled her to a upright position. "Can you.. Ever be serious?"

"Of course I can! What about our conversation about having more kids?"

"I mean, more often?"

"Why?"

"You're a Guardian now.." He ended on a stutter as she clearly rolled her eyes and turned away pointedly. "Now, listen, Kit! The Man in the Moon entrusted you with something. It's up to you to find it."

"It's Luck! It's all over! And especially with you."

"You need to find your center, Faustine. What is it that really pushes you."

He raised his voice before she could answer. "And the answer cannot be me!" He sighed at her disappointed look. "You once said that you thought your luck ran in love, what if.. It was luck of the soul? The heart? The mind? Never mind about the mind, it's not that."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's something to be taken seriously. You can't just gallop around now, I mean, not as much.. Look, stop giving me the sad kitten eyes!"

She sighed hard. "Fine."

"And my center is hope from more than Easter, it's from spring and children and life itself. How it all continues because of hope."

He waited, watching her as she looked at him blankly.

"What is your center?" Bunny asked tightly.

"When you ask me like that, I don't want to know."

"Faustine!"

"Look, it's not something I've been thinking about. Let me do that and I'll get back to you on it. Are you sure it's not the mind thing?"

"Trust me, I'd tell."

"Then why can't you tell me anything else?"

"Because it's something in us, that defines us."

"And it's you."

"No, it's not me!"

She took a few quick steps forward, kissed his lips, and pranced off in a singsong voice. "Yes, it is!"

Bunny wrung his hands through his scalp. "Oh, god, why did I fall in love with a child?!"

"I heard that!" She shouted from out of view. "I'm not a child!"

"Certainly act like one."

"I can still hear you!"

"Then why don't you plug your ears for this one!" He shouted something very bad at the top of his lungs and everything went silent.

"Well, shit."

"DADDY!" He was faced by six pairs of angry eyes, including his mate. "I can't believe you said that," Faustine poked him. "Are you really that stressed out about this whole thing?"

"I'm not stressed, and kids, never repeat what I said, ever."

"Why not? It'd be great with our aunts," Axel said.

"NEVER."

Axel eyed him, turned away slowly, and then hurriedly repeated what his father said as he tore off, Bunny at his heels.

"Mama, what did he mean by what he said?" Hop asked. Thump looked to Faustine as well as Princessa raised a paw high in the air.

"Yes, Warrior Princess?" Faustine asked.

"I know what it means. It's an insult to a girl because its calling her something related to a dog. But we're bunnies and kittens."

"Yes, and he should have never said it." Faustine suddenly paused. "Wait a minute.. That was directed at me! YOU CALLED ME A DOG!"

Bunny was spanking Axel was he looked up like a trapped animal.

"We don't spank!"

"Not even for bad words?" Bunny tried to smile.

"Not when you called me a .." She forced herself to not repeat the word as the eyes of their children burned into her back. "Let Axel down."

He dumped him rather unceremoniously as Faustine shook a finger. "You do not repeat what someone says, especially when you know it's going to anger someone. That's called playing with fire."

Axel grumbled, rubbing his bottom. "He hit hard."

"You shouldn't have angered him." She shooed the children away and then promptly hit Bunny's buttocks as he jumped away.

"Ow!"

"I'm not done!"

"This is entirely wrong and it won't get you the results you want, Kit. It's just another challenge!"

She had raised her hand and stared at him. "Oh? Well, fine. No sex for you until you learn your lesson." She turned away and walked off pointedly.

Bunny gritted his teeth and swore. Her head popped out from behind a tree, glaring at him. "I mean, fiddlesticks."

She walked right back up at him, arms crossed. "I don't believe in spanking, E. My grandparents did it to me and I know to my Dad, so it's not any fun and you don't learn anything from it. If you want to punish them, make them do something they don't want to or take something away or even just ground them."

"Sorry. I.. sort of did that before," Bunny tried to smile charmingly. "All right, I'm sorry. I won't do that again. I couldn't think of anything else, I just told him not to repeat it and the sucker did!"

"He knew it'd piss you off."

"Fine."

She then tapped her nose. "I will think about it, being a Guardian and such. I'm not a kid either, E. That hurt. I know I act silly and young and adorable.."

"Not going to lie, you are pretty adorable," Bunny agreed.

"But I know this is important. It's just.. I.. I think I want to talk to the Man in the Moon, see if he can give me more insight. I know you all are Guardians, have been for a long time but the Man in the Moon says things that are just so much more easier to understand."

"Really? I can't help you with this?"

"Well, you gave me ideas of what my Luck is focused on. What it's centered on. Obviously not the mind because I'm not smart enough."

"That's not what I meant. I meant as in. maturity."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it's because I'm young at heart? That I can see the world as brightly as I did when I was a kitten?"

"Maybe."

"So I'm not stupid, I'm…" She struggled to explain. "I see things in more than the bigger picture, I see the small bits that others think aren't important."

"Because it is. Everything is important, from a blade of grass or a tear drop. It's all life and love and living and hoping and dreaming and.. All right, I was lying about denying you sex."

Bunny tripped on his feet as she walked away. "I'm going to put the kids to bed, it's late."

"What exactly brought that on?!" Bunny gasped, falling to his back as he tried to think exactly where she veered off topic.

"Every time we talk about hope, I think about you! I can't get you out of my head so I'll get you into my system!" She blew him a kiss. "Love you!"

Bunny beat the back of his head on the ground. "Con, I can't follow her train of thought…pro…"

He thought on that, which didn't take too long. "I get sex!" He tore off for the bed and did a head drive as the sudden squeals of surprise, shock, and for one poor little girl kitten, a crushed head, ensured.

"What are you all doing in our bed?"

Axel cracked an eye open. "Sleeping."

Bunny glared at him. "You conniving little.."

"E!"

Bunny pointed to him. "I know what he's doing!"

"Grow up," Axel hid back under the blankets with the rest of his siblings. Bunny's face flamed as he heard them all snickering, surely at him.

He climbed out slowly as she took him by the hand. "Axel, I'm entrusting you to keep an eye on everyone," Faustine said firmly. "You are the oldest, after all."

"I'll be good, Mama. Promise," Axel stuck his head out as he spoke and then hid right back in.

Faustine followed Bunny as they delved into the Warren. They passed by the large tree that Faustine had wanted to put a picture on. She blinked when she did see the painting attached.

"You put it on?" She asked him shyly.

"Of course. You were right, after all. Everything continues."

"E…"

"Hmm?"

"How.. How much did you love your mate?"

"Very much."

"How'd you meet?"

"My parents introduced us."

"Yea?"

"Yea, as kids. Grew up together and all that."

"Is.. There any way to return your kind?"

"Well, yes, there's only one way."

"What way?"

"For me to procreate, kit. There's no magic spell that can bring back the dead."

"If.. If you could, would you bring them back?"

"Faustine, stop it." He took her in his arms. "Why do you insist on torturing yourself?"

"I don't know… I guess when I try to think like an adult, I start to question things that stay in my head. That and my sisters and mother haven't been so kind since we got together and they've said some harsh things.. Or what Henri said, about digging at the bottom of the barrel."

"I was not doing that. It was just… pure luck that we met. I think what happened was that you gathered so much luck around you about me that it was bound to happen. You changed.."

He slowed down in words. "You changed my life with your luck. You changed me inside, you opened my heart. There is no question about why I fell for you because it's very simple."

He shook her slightly. "Listen carefully to me, Faustine. Enough with questioning or wondering about what was then and what is now. It's not fair to do comparisons, to me or especially to you. I love you and you know that. We'll do a Moonlight Ritual, remember? See how much I love you when I'll do anything to prove that?"

"I do." Faustine nuzzled against him warmly. "I won't question it again. If I ever hear another insult from my siblings, I'll just pop them in the mouth."

"And you'll think more about the Guardian role?"

"I'll talk to the Man in the Moon," She started off to head for a tunnel only to feel him wrap an arm around her warmly. "Or it can wait until tomorrow night. Not like he has to go anywhere."

Bunny chuckled softly. "I love you, with all my heart."

She beamed at him. "I love you more because I've loved you ever since I was four."

"Let's not make this into a contest."

"Why? Because I'd win?"

"I didn't say that."

"But I would win."

"Let's agree to disagree."

"So I win."

"No one wins!"

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like I'm winning!"

He pulled her into a very large bush, nipping her nose as he growled in his chest. She giggled at his so called fierce growl as she allowed him to guide the way. She loved being with him, something she wanted to say because she knew it'd push his buttons but she remained mum on that, though not necessarily quiet.

She watched him fall asleep first, her thoughts keeping her up. Now that she wasn't distracted, she had resumed thinking. She looked up at the night sky and at the moon. She tilted her head at it, wanting to say something to it but not wanting to wake up Bunny.

The moonlight was real and it was warm, despite being a cool, silver beam. The Man in the Moon didn't so much as say anything and she smiled lightly when she realized that the Man in the Moon was right. She had to figure out her own role because while he chose her for a reason, it wasn't up to him to tell her. Once she knew, then the power within her would blossom like a flower and she'd finally see herself as a true Guardian.


	12. Chapter 12: Let's Party!

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Twelve: Let's Party!

Bunny was watching the sunrise, the darkness driven away once more by the brilliant and bright sun. It was cold outside the Warren as it was still the middle of winter, well, in most places.

Jack lounged next and above him, watching the same thing. "This almost gets boring."

"Obviously you have no soul."

"That's just down right mean." Jack swung off the tree, landing next to Bunny. "How come you're not at your home?"

"I wanted to kids to sleep in. It's their first New Year's Eve and they all want to stay up till midnight."

"What about Faustine?"

"She takes cat naps."

"Can't the kids do that?"

"They don't seem to like it as much as Kit does."

Faustine was on her rock, feeling the sunlight slowly grow stronger. Her kids were tucked deep in their cat bed as she had tried to be as quiet as possible.

But she couldn't get comfortable. She had tried to follow Bunny's idea of being more adult, but she was plagued by thoughts of her parents, still separated. Faustine had gone to visit her father at his parents' home, deep in the heart of San Francisco. He was being pampered thoroughly but he wasn't at all happy as he missed his mate terribly. His mother often told him to go back while his father told his mate that sometimes there had to be change first in order to go back.

Faustine snorted. "Why are the females so set on tradition? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

She was trying to think of a way to reunite her family, to make each one of them all understand that family was family, no matter what. But her sisters were so stubborn and their mates were harsher than she remembered. Sure, she remembered them teasing her and calling her names when she was younger but now they were really downright hateful. She didn't remember the Maneki-Neko ever being like that, after all, anger made bad luck, not good.

She turned and barreled off the rock, her shriek cut short as her face planted to the ground. She heard movement as she was lifted by her scruff, coughing up grass and dirt as Bunny looked to her. "Hey, E. Did you ever have fights with your family?"

"I have fights with you all the time. And Axel, he's second in line."

"I mean your actual family, your siblings and parents."

"Sure, no one can get along with everyone every single moment. But we learn and adapt."

"So, how am I supposed to get my family to understand me better? Instead of acting so angry and hateful, how do I get them to see me as what I am?"

"And what are you?"

"I'm a Maneki-Neko, through and through. I'm a Guardian of Luck, though I have yet to find my inspiration to touch the world but I know I will soon. I'm also someone's mate and mother and sister and daughter, I'm still what they know. What they don't seem to understand is that I never changed, I never fell away from the Maneki-Neko tradition. The only thing I did was fall in love and damnit! That's how it works! We just don't pick who we fall in love, we fall into Luck and let it guide us to what we were destined for!"

She paused. "Like I need Luck to guide me into a Guardian. I must have faith and love and patience."

"Two out of three isn't too bad."

"E!"

"Yea, yea, yea. Are the kids still sleeping?"

"I hope so. I kept them up until ten last night. Their poor little eyes," Her own eyes grew twice their size, taking up all of her face as she emphasized what she was explaining. "They had to so much baggage under their eyelids, and their cute little yawns, falling all over each other in exhaustion. Such cute little tuckered out, adorable little creatures."

"I always enjoy how you describe the children. Let's see what you think when they're teens."

"Oh, you'll deal with them at that age. I'll have more babies to deal with."

"You're not handing them off at me when they reach a difficult age, Kit."

"Aren't they difficult already?"

"No, you are but that's besides the point."

She giggled at him. "So what do we get to do for New Year's Eve?"

"I thought we'd head to North's. He's got a big, screen TV, really good quality for being made by a Yeti and we can watch the ball drop."

"Yea!"

"As for your family, I think some time apart might be helpful. To learn to get along, you must sometimes spend time apart. Don't worry about this for a few weeks, at least, then maybe something will come to you, okay?" Bunny hugged her to him. "Just worry about finding your inspiration as a Guardian."

"All right."

"Let's go to the Cat Haven to make a picnic basket of food for dinner and snacks." He turned and was bombarded by small, furry bodies. "We can all go," He managed to stand, dragging himself forward as he sighed. "Faustine?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Who wants to try to open a portal?"

All of the children fell off Bunny and danced around eagerly, all clamoring to be the one to be picked.

"We'll do it this way," Faustine closed her eyes. "Ennie, Minnie, minny, moo… I pick.. You!"

She fingered Princessa who squealed and hopped around rather like a bunny with happiness.

"It's moe, not moo."

"Does it matter?"

Princessa closed her eyes in concentration. The portal fizzled and burned until it painfully opened slowly to reveal the Cat Haven.

"You know, we need to name this. Everyone of your kind has a Cat Haven. We need a title for it."

"Besides home?"

"Yes, Thump, besides home." Bunny picked her up in his arms.

"What about Eastertide?" Hop offered. "I know it's for a month of celebration but Mama's home is always the celebration of Easter and Papa."

"Yea! Eastertide! Eastertide!" Thump chanted as the family walked into the Cat Haven. The instant all five children were in, they separated and ran all over the place.

"Ah, home. It took so much luck to make and now it's so big… wait until the kids are bigger and their homes are here and we're all one big, happy family." Faustine sighed happily.

"It'll be a long time before they're old enough for that." Bunny held the door open for his mate. "I'll make the salads, you make a casserole?"

"Nah, sandwiches! I pre-made some chicken patties so I can make chicken burgers for me and the kittens."

They moved around the kitchen, occasionally bumping into each other as they delved into cabinets and the fridge.

"I'm hungry!" Hitch meowed sadly from the back door of the kitchen. His eyes were huge as Axel hopped up and down behind him, trying to do the same.

"I want something sweet!" Hop begged, her little nose twitching frantically.

"Come in and get something to eat. You can't have anything sweet yet."

The couple took a break from making their night food as they made a quick lunch for the kids.

"Daddy, can you add some of your delicious carrots?" Hitch hovered at his father's side, looking bright.

"Oh, oh! Me too!"

"I want some green beans.. Or wheat grass! Something fun to chew!"

Axel was making a face at the vegetarians. "Ew, and double ew. The only thing I can stomach are carrots."

"They are crunchy," Princessa agreed, chewing on a said carrot. "I like the crunch."

"I wanted that one!"

"You didn't even see it, Axel!" Princessa stuffed the rest of the carrot in her mouth in her haste to keep it from her brother. She coughed and started to choke.

"AUGH!" Axel's shriek alerted their parents as Bunny began to whap Princessa on the back.

She choked and sputtered, the last half of the carrot spewing to the ground.

"Ewww…." Axel was holding himself tightly, eyes filled with disgust. "You can keep it."

"AXEL!"

"What?!" He protested to his father. "She shoved it in her mouth, not me!"

Faustine was cleaning Princessa's face, soothing the frazzled girl.

"Go catch some mice," Faustine told him firmly.

"But I wanted…" Axel faltered on his father's glare as he groaned and took off on all fours.

Princessa waved at her mother in irritation. "I'm all right now! Can I go hunt?"

"Sure. And if you have trouble, get Axel to double team with you." Faustine called out.

They finished making the dinner meal and headed out where the two kittens were finishing their lunch.

"Mama, why are they always mice here?" Axel was chewing on a tail, sticking out of his mouth.

"Be polite and put that all in," Faustine told him firmly.

She walked off as Axel saw Hitch watching him with a distressed look. He made the tail move as Hitch started to wail.

"Hitch, what's.. Axel! What did your mother tell you?!"

Axel, startled by his father's yell, swallowed the tail whole and turned even more blue.

"Oh, god, you all need to chew your food!" Faustine reached to Axel, opening his mouth and pulling out the tail as she tossed it high where it disappeared from sight. "What did we learn?"

Axel paused on that. He took a long time to think.

"Well?!" Faustine asked a little sharper.

"I'm thinking on it!" Axel protested. "Umm…. I don't know, wash your hands time to time?"

Faustine shrieked and lunged at her incorrigible son.

"Hitch," Bunny began.

"I'm sorry. I get sad sometimes when they kill things."

"It's not a bad thing, Hitch. Not exactly what we do but it's what they do and they have to. They crave the meat and iron and such, we get the more simpler things. Besides, you know they do things very quickly."

"I know, I know." Hitch rubbed at his eyes as his father ruffled the top of his head.

"All right, are we all ready to… Axel! Stop torturing your mother and get over here! NOW! Don't you dare make the gesture at me! AXEL!"

Princessa sighed. "Why is Axel so difficult?"

"Well, he thinks he's the best and he can get away with anything," Thump offered.

"Well, not really," Hop pointed as Axel was tied down by his father, who really wanted to spank him but his mate was hovering very closely to his side, intent on not having that happen.

"How else are we going to punish him?" Bunny complained. "I can take away as many things but he still does it!"

"He does it because he knows how much it irks us! You just keep encouraging him."

"If you let me punish him the way I was.."

"NO!"

"All right! All right!" He dragged Axel behind him, holding one end of the rope as Axel hissed and struggled to get free. However, he was unable to undue the heavy knots that his father could create.

They finally arrived at the North Pole, where the kids' teeth were chattering as they delved into the warmth.

"Hi!" Tooth Fairy beamed as she moved around the group. "Poor little kitties!"

"How'd you get time off?" Bunny asked her quizzically.

"My girls can handle a few hours on their own. If I'm really needed, I'll head off. Hey, Faustine!"

The two women hugged as Sandy appeared, beaming. The moment he was in sight, the five children were all over him, licking frantically in delight and love.

"Hey, hey! Come on, guys, let him up! He needs some air!"

Sandy emerged, a little mussed but otherwise fine. He waved to Bunny as fireworks popped over his head.

"Yea, they're pretty excited." Bunn agreed.

North was protesting to the children. "Hey, hey! No touching! No, that'll break! What did I just say? Bad children! All on naughty list!"

Faustine rested at North's side. "They're not being bad at all!"

There was a sound of something shattering in the other room that the kids had disappeared in. North glared at Faustine.

"Well, a little bad but do they really deserve to be on the naughty list? They're nowhere as near as bad as Jack."

Jack's head popped out from the armchair resting to the fireplace, glaring. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was saying.."

"Oh, no you don't, kitty! They all deserve to be on the naughty list! They always tie me up and make trouble for me!"

North grinned. "Really? Then no more naughty list!"

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, mate. Live with it," Bunny crossed his arms, smirking.

Jack took the strap across Bunny's chest and snapped it as Bunny winced but refused to let Jack win.

"Let's celebrate!"

The group got together and played games as the hours ticked on by. The children were barely able to keep their eyes open as the closer it got to midnight.

"They're not going to make it," Jack whispered to Bunny.

"Are you kidding me?" Bunny pointed to Faustine, who was out like a light.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I thought they stayed up late!"

"They're still kids!"

"What's your mate's problem?"

"She likes to sleep."

"I can hear you," She said loudly as Bunny and Jack both jumped in surprise. "I take cat naps!"

Thump and Hop were sleeping on each other as Princessa slept only a few inches away from the other girls. Axel was nodding his head, trying in vain to stay up.

Hitch was watching the fireplace, enjoying the warmth of the blazing fire. He was uncomfortably close to the fireplace as Bunny moved around the group and attempted to pull his son to the rest of the group.

"Daddy! I was seeing things!"

"Seeing what?"

"Double trouble."

"Double trouble?"

"Not as a bad thing but something… familiar," Hitch yawned as he then lifted his arms to his father. "Up, please."

"I wish you all could stay this small," Bunny said wistfully.

"We're still be here, even when we're old."

"Never going to be as old as your old man," Bunny grinned.

"I sure hope not," Axel said at his father's feet as Bunny had stopped next to the sitting kitten.

"Axel, don't start with me."

"Aw, you can't handle one itty bitty little kitty cat?" Jack teased only to be bombarded by a hissing Axel.

"I'll show you itty bitty little kitty cat!" Axel bit a leg as Jack screamed. The girls were startled out of their sleep and tore off around the large room as North shouted, Tooth laughed hard, and Sandy was trying to say something but naturally, no one was listening.

"You stupid brat!" Jack was losing the battle as Axel refused to give up. Bunny tried to get in the middle as nearly everyone was going crazy over the whole situation.

Hitch was counting loudly. "Ten, nine, eight…"

Faustine was clapping her hands, next to her son. "Seven, six, five, four.."

Their voices joined in harmony. "Three, two, ONE!"

They shouted with glee as the ball dropped and the new year was welcomed heartily.

"Awww, we missed it," Thump yawned as Hop rested on her. Princessa head butted the two as she got in the middle and all three fell asleep. Axel was in a lockdown with his father as Jack was slamming the ground.

"Three, two, one! Your dad wins, kitten! You've just had your butt handed to you on a plate!"

"It's cheating!" Axel protested loudly. "MOMMMA!"

"Oh, no you don't, she's not going to.." Bunny was pinned to the ground as Axel tore off. Faustine sat on Bunny's chest, beaming as she nipped his nose playfully.

"You all drive me nuts!"

"You make mess in my home!" North protested loudly. "We sleep, clean tomorrow."

"NOOOO!"

"It only fair!" North shouted over the protesting children plus Jack and Faustine.

Sandy clapped his hands, still watching the television, clearly opting to ignore the group for now.


	13. Chapter 13: The New Luck Begins

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Thirteen: The New Luck Begins

The family slept, undisturbed, into the morning, as the spring weather was comfortable and soothing and the sunlight just soft enough to not barrage their closed eyelids with blinding light.

It was the day after the New Year's, and despite all the grumbling, the family did help clean up North's home. After all, they sort of went crazy. Not that it wasn't unexpected by Bunny but North obviously did not enjoy seeing his things tossed down and broken.

Bunny awoke first, stretching as he carefully maneuvered his way out of the bed with great ease. He was still impressed that after all that time alone, he still knew how to crawl out of a crowded bed without disturbing any of the sleeping inhabitants.

That didn't mean he wouldn't be able to avoid a stone on the ground as his big toe hit it. He hobbled on one leg, jumping frantically and desperate to make noise but managed only to whimper at the sharp pinch of pain.

He was in the carrot patch when he felt sniffing on his backside. Hitch poked his head on one side while Faustine poked her head on the other side.

"Look, he's a mini-me!"

Bunny snorted as Hitch blinked at his mother, confused.

"Just because he's mimicking you, doesn't make him a mini-me. He takes after me, remember?"

"He has to have me in there somewhere." Bunny turned to see Faustine pulling Hitch's eyelids to peer carefully in the eyes. She then sniffed into his ears as Hitch was utterly bewildered.

"Papa, what's she doing?"

"Trying to see herself in you."

"But.. I'm Hitch!"

"Well, yes, you are. But you're also a product of your parents. You have both of our DNA."

Hitch stared at him blankly then perked up. "Oh, right, for when you have sex!"

"That's my intelligent boy!"

"Faustine, don't encourage him, he's only five!" Bunny pointed to Hitch. "And little children shouldn't talk as such!"

"But it's true, right? Do I have to lie?"

"Yea, E, does he?"

Bunny glared at Faustine. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Like what?"

"Like go work with luck?"

"I haven't had breakfast yet!"

She shrieked when he scuffed her and threw her into a tunnel. "Go on and get while I have a talk with Hitch!"

"NO SPANKING!" Came her disembodied shout.

"I'M NOT GOING TO!" Bunny glared at the tunnel. "Now, Axel is something different."

"But I haven't done anything yet!" Axel was behind Hitch, drawn the by energies of his parents. He was glaring openly at his father at the insult.

"Not yet but I bet before breakfast you will," Bunny said pointedly.

Axel ignored Bunny and turned to Hitch. "What was it about sex you were talking about?"

The two boys scrammed as Bunny shouted and chased them.

Faustine walked around the random town she had just been tossed into and realized it wasn't a town but a rather big city. The small homes gave way to busy streets of a metropolis full of people and many, many chances for luck.

She struggled to find a person but there was so much noise and movement, she found herself being pushed back and forth.

"It's times like this.. Ooff! That I could be seen! HEY! Don't step on my foot, you crazy bat!"

Faustine sat on a cement stair step, rubbing her injured toes. "What's the point if you all won't stay still?"

This wasn't what was bothering her, however. "I don't understand. Why don't I feel any pull? I know I've not been working on the luck lately because of things but… I should be able to at least pick up on the small things.. I can't tell who needs luck."

She took out her gold coin, holding it in her hand. Her other hand tapped her bell but there came no sound. "Well, great. Something's not working and I've got no one to talk to."

"What am I, chopped liver?" The all black Maneki-Neko was sitting next to her, thumbing through a People magazine. "The outfits they wear, not like it used to be. You know, pretty instead of whorish."

"Oh, crap. Am I on your territory?"

"It's a big world, kitten, we all need the help of luck. Hey, ain't you the one that's a Guardian now?"

The female Maneki-Neko licked a finger and turned a page. "WOW. Now there's a good piece of meat."

"I am a Guardian.. Of Luck."

"What's your center?"

"Luck?"

"No such thing. See, it's not what you do that makes your center, it's what makes the Luck for you. What drove you to be lucky?"

"Love."

"Aww, so sweet. See, now, there's a center. But maybe it's more than that. It could be something as insignificant as that ant right there carrying that popcorn or something so big, that even the world is insignificant."

"Well, I honestly didn't get stronger until I was with E. With him, I created.. Magic… in the form of a new home, a new family, and… it made me… whole inside."

"We Maneki-Neko are charms to the humans, a sign of luck and fortune. We're more than luck, we are a step to a better future."

"I'm Faustine Bobtail."

"Kiryokono Uke. Translates to Streak of Luck of Willpower. I'm the one who gives people the urge to keep going, the willpower for life itself."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yea, it is." Uke put the magazine aside. "So there's an obvious reason why you can't pick up on luck here. It's not here that you can find it."

"Actually, I kind of feel it when I'm near you."

"Really? That could be a clue."

"I do feel it stronger with my family. I mean my mate and children."

"I heard that they were the most adorable looking hybrids around."

"They are! They're so… precious to me." Faustine smiled sloppily. "It makes my heart stronger."

"So the Guardian of Luck, huh? That's a path we Maneki-Neko has ever gone. Nor ever been with those outside our species. What you're doing is new and unforeseen. What made you follow the Easter Bunny?"

"I loved him."

"We all love something when we're younger."

"I saw us together, so clearly. So happy and fun and together. I thought our hearts were one. It almost didn't happen, though but Bunny came back for me. He always comes back for me."

"I agree with that, he's coming down the street." Uke waved as the Easter Bunny looked at the all-black Maneki-Neko. "I'm Uke, pleased to meet the Guardian of Hope."

"Hello."

"Why'd you come back for me so quickly?" Faustine crossed her arms. "Didn't you want me to work?"

"I did until Hitch began to pester me that you can't do your job unless you're with us."

"Really?"

"That and Axel's on the rampage and as I can't punish him the way I WANT to, I need you to step in."

"So what's he doing that's on the rampage?"

"Awww, I remember when my little ones were at that age. They're fiesty and fiery and think they can do anything. Five, right? Yea, that's the age where they cause the most trouble. Especially little boys because they're learning their strengths."

"So pissing off their father is a part of the learning process?"

"No, that's just cause it's fun."

"You have children?"

"Yes, I do. Seven of them."

Bunny goggled. "WOW."

"All in one litter?" Faustine asked with big eyes.

"Yep. My first and my only."

"Your only?" Faustine was confused.

"Yes. I had complications afterwards and lost my ability to bear more children. My mate and I are very happy with our seven, though."

"That's wonderful," Bunny said warmly.

"They're in their teens now, slowly growing up," Uke sighed happily.

"We're planning for more," Faustine said cheerfully. "After this whole problem is over."

"What problem?"

"Oh, um.." She glanced at Bunny who shrugged at her. "Well, the trolls."

Uke's ears went back with a hiss. "Those monsters! I've been putting them through portals but it's not enough. I don't have that strong of power source for that." "You had that idea too? The Guardians came up with it too! With my help, of course."

"You know, if you got all of us Maneki-Neko, that'd be the best thing ever. I mean, we can make the portals. Though.. I mean no insult to you, Easter Bunny, that power was once lost."

"Not completely," Bunny muttered.

"Well, there's only one of you left now and you can't open tens of hundreds that we need."

Faustine pinched Uke. "Be a little more nicer."

"I wasn't trying to be mean!" Uke nodded to Bunny. "But there's us now that can help. We're almost world wide."

"We'll think about it," Bunny waved to Faustine. Faustine eagerly waved to Uke.

"Be sure to stop by! I'd love to get together again!"

Faustine turned to Bunny. "She's sweet. And smart!"

"Yea, yea. Kit, how would we get the other Maneki-Neko to help when you can't even get the majority of your family to accept who and what you are?"

"Just because they don't accept me doesn't mean they won't help, E." Faustine was sure on that.

"You're right, probably."

"Shouldn't be so negative!"

"I'm not negative, I'm realistic! Big difference there."

"I still don't understand, why my luck is suddenly focused. I feel as if I should be able.." Faustine's paw rose slowly, fingers stretched in the air limberly. "To touch it, to know it, to pull it in… As a Guardian of Luck, I should be able to do so much with it."

"You need to find your center. What inspires you? What drives you? And stop saying it's me because I already KNOW that so pick something else!"

She opened her mouth.

"And not the kids either!" Bunny poked her in the belly.

She snorted as she close her mouth. "But it's still…"

"True, true, true! Yes, again, I'm very aware of your insane little head thoughts."

"I'm not insane! Not completely."

"You admit it!"

"You make me crazy."

"Oh, no, you don't. You drive ME nuts!" Bunny paused. "And Axel."

Faustine sighed. "You need to learn to let things go."

"He's taken over your favorite rock, kit. Marked it and everything."

Faustine froze, her face turned red as she let out a violent hiss. "HOW DARE HE?! THAT'S MY SPOT!" She disappeared into a portal as Bunny tapped the ground and disappeared into his own.

He landed to see Axel running frantically from his enraged mother. "You peed on my rock?"

"Yes a little… I was dared to!"

"You do not mark what's not yours!"

"But Daddy dared me to!"

"Well, crap, there goes my moment of peace. So short too…" He smiled weakly at a glaring Faustine. "So tell me, did you feel like spanking him?"

"No but I feel like spanking you! WITH MY CLAWS EXTRACTED!" She lunged as he tore off. Axel watched his parents with annoyance, licking at his shoulder in hurt pride.

"He dared me to!" He protested to the droll looks of his siblings. "I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't! He said I was a chicken! I'm a cat!"

"You are so gullible," Hitch offered as their sisters snickered.

"Fine, next time I'll just mark your territory. I'm the oldest, it should all be mine."

Axel's ears went back as he smiled sheepishly. They were inching in on him as he spoke hurriedly. "I was kidding! Really! We can all share…AUGH!"

Axel joined his father on the run as his siblings all wanted to cobble him for his attitude.

"Maybe Dad's right," Axel gasped. "I should let up on the attitude…"

Bunny was bounding next to him. "Oh, sheesh… like that's ever going to happen. Next time, keep your mouth shut!"

"Next time don't dare me!"

"You didn't have to do it!"

"I had to! You dared me to!"

"Since when in the Hell do you ever listen to me, boy?" They separated and tore off to hide away from the rest of the family. It would be a very long wait for both of them.


	14. Chapter 14: Trying to Mend

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Fourteen: Trying to Mend

Jack was delighted. Christmas was over, the winter was still around, and he had been having a lot of fun playing with the kids. Though it'd been two years since that fight with Pitch, Jamie and the others could still see him. He didn't interact as much for as they grew older, it was sort of bizarre to talk about 'imaginary' friends as the adults couldn't see Jack Frost at all.

Jack was swinging his staff back and forth, humming as the snow pillowed from the staff's reach and fluttered upward into the air like a shaken snow globe. He then smelled it, that familiar scent of a troll, now trespassing on his homeland. He jumped with a growl, hiding up into the thick tree limbs, though not necessarily completely hidden due to the lack of leaves.

It was a different one, though it bore the general look of a troll, then Jack had met before. It walked with a heavy gait, leaving behind holes in the ground for footprints.

Jack grumbled darkly. "Ruining my forest, ugly bit."

It was male, like the majority that had been interacted with and no less smarter than the others as he scratched his head in confusion. "Smell human. Where it go?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "God, how can he smell me? Compared to his putrid scent. Geez, imagine if I were Bunny or the kits, with their animal noses." Jack made a face.

The troll turned around and carefully followed his own tracks, Jack jumping with ease to follow to see where this one would go.

He saw the group in the distance, only a mile away from the town of Burgess. "That's too close."

He landed onto the ground, tapping it with his staff. The portal opened as he followed with ease.

Bunny was being overrun by adorableness, his children merely consuming their father as he sat with a defeated look to him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked finally after a long pause, confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I can't take a break. Faustine and I are keeping them here where it's warmer so they don't get colds and they're getting really restless."

"Apparently," Jack hit Axel in the back of his head, making Axel let go of his father's ear that he'd been chewing. "I need your help. There's a group of five trolls about mile from Bergess and it's making me nervous."

"Sure…" Bunny stood up and was bombarded by Faustine, who looked absolutely thrilled. "Ow…"

She sat on his back, perked up. "Hey, Jack! You need help? Sure, let's go!"

Bunny managed to pin Faustine under him by grabbing at her hips and literally falling forward onto her. "Now wait a minute…"

Faustine wiggled with purpose. "Axel, you're in charge, do not leave, is that understood? No fires, no fights, no tricks, just be on your best behavior! If you're all good, we'll go somewhere fun for the day, okie dokie?"

With that, she bounded out from Bunny who looked angry beyond belief as she disappeared.

"What are you waiting for? Follow her!" Bunny barked at Jack who hurried off after the feline. "Do as your mother tells you!" Bunny added hurriedly before he too took off.

The four siblings looked to Axel who looked happy that he was in charge. "All right, crew, this is how it goes down. Do as I say and no one gets in trouble."

Hop and Thump looked at each other as Princessa growled softly. Hitch grinned. "Awww, I don't think anyone wants to follow Mr. Leader's orders."

"That's not fair! I'm in charge! You heard Mom and Dad!"

"Who wants to chase the leader?" Hitch called out, waving his arm happily.

Axel shrieked and tore off where effectively, he did take care of his siblings by keeping them entertained, just not having realized he would have do it with the rest of his energy.

Faustine bounded out of the rabbit hole, shivering in the sudden breeze of ice. "Augh, forgot it was winter! Oh, my poor feet!"

She skittered, whimpering as Jack arrived, who watched with amusement.

"Do you mind?" Bunny shoved him out of the rabbit hole completely, following Jack with a bound. "Oh, god, Faustine, it's just a little snow."

"Water! It's water!"

"It's winter!"

"I grew up in California! We don't have snow!" She managed to disappear from sight, though, skittering forward with intent.

Jack opened his mouth to say something only to be glared at by Bunny. "Right, so let's go see what's going on."

He jumped, leading the way. They found Faustine easily, who was hidden from sight from the group, behind a few bushes. The two men landed and watched with her as the group seemed to be arguing.

"They don't seem as friendly with each other as the group with Trow and his whore," Faustine said softly.

There was a pause before she glanced at Bunny, who was staring her down. "What?"

"Focus."

"Whatever."

The three watched the group as the leader seemed to be having an argument with the second-in-command. Unlike the group with Trow, a woman was in control of this predominantly female group. There was only one, silent male troll who was watching the argument with little expression.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Faustine mused. "Darn it… Oh! Lucky, Lucky Sound!"

The area around them shimmered as the voices came in clearly, as if the group was right next to the trio.

"I not know where it go! I followed it!" The male troll was now talking, whining loudly as the four women stared coldly at him.

"You lost human! Important human, Guardian!"

Bunny and Faustine stared at Jack from the sides of their eyes.

"Yea, one of them came a little too close to the pond."

"We need it for Trow! If we to get more of this world, we kill those who impose."

Jack glowered at the group, muttering darkly under his breath.

"Trow not in charge now! We are!" The female troll thumbed herself smartly. "Trow is weak, we strong, you take orders!"

"But…" The male was bombarded by hisses and punches by the females.

"See, we can be very deadly," Faustine whispered to Bunny. "Keep on our good side!"

"I do keep to your good side!"

"Shhhh!" Jack hissed at the couple who looked embarrassed.

"The females are in charge now?" Jack muttered. "Geez, show a little weakness and get booted."

"Trow is weak now, why isn't the King doing anything?" Bunny asked.

"Maybe he is but we just don't see it." Faustine shifted. "They're leaving their place, moving away from the town. Phew."

Bunny moved, pulling back. He patted Faustine's tail. "Let's head home."

"Already?" Jack muttered.

"We have five kids at home that can't be alone for long," Bunny said shortly. "We'll catch you later."

He thumped and disappeared into the rabbit hole, Faustine blowing a kiss to Jack. "Sleep well! Dream of me!"

"That's not funny!" Jack shouted, red in the face.

Axel was being pounded on as he cried openly. Bunny shouted, scattering the rest as Axel, while unharmed, had damaged pride as he sniffled, wiping his snotty nose as he gulped in angst.

"They were mean to me! They chased me all around…"

"You wanted us to obey you or else we'd be in trouble!" Came Princessa's shout, somewhere hidden. All four children were hidden.

"Axel, that's not how we do things," Bunny began.

"Really?" Faustine poked at her mate. "Funny, he's just like you."

"We'll talk later."

Axel and the others were set for a nap. Faustine was mulling for dinner when there was a familiar pull.

"Daddy! And… Mom, yea," Faustine ended with little enthusiasm.

And the party got better as her sisters appeared. Audris naturally lead the way while Felicia was helping Zaida, who was pregnant again.

They stood a part from Faustine who crossed her arms and gave them, sans her father, a cold look. "What are you doing here? All of you?"

"Well, your mother and I are back together, having had many long conversations and we had equally long conversations with your sisters and brothers and we decided, as a family, to come and seek your forgiveness." Erik smiled warmly.

"No."

Anabella opened her mouth to protest. Faustine cut her off. "I'm tired of it. None of you really cared about me, save for Papa. You all expected me to turn out into a nobody, some crazy old cat lady who talks to things that are so-called 'imaginary'."

She crossed her arms. "I am happily mated to the Easter Bunny, I AM a Guardian, and my babies are all cuter than yours and you know it."

Anabella sighed. "I think this is all my fault. If I wasn't so closed-minded, my ways wouldn't have gotten onto your sisters. I thank the Maneki-Neko that you turned out exactly as how your father was and is." She held her hand to her mate with a warm smile. "Took a few centuries to win me over. But it shouldn't take me that long to accept my daughter for what and who she is."

"I'm sorry, honey, I really am. I love my grandchildren, they are all adorable and cherished clearly by their parents. And I love you, sweetheart. I always have. It's hard for a cat to see outside their world but the world is so much bigger than we realize."

"Completely," Erik agreed.

"We're sorry too. We always thought you were weird, but you know, the good kind, not like Uncle Ai… which I guess he's not that weird considering that Hitch takes after him. We just… don't seem to be open to seeing what another is like and that's our fault." Audris was firm on that.

"Hugs?" Felicia said hopefully, holding out her arms.

"Well…" Faustine began only to see the pile of children all move onto their aunt. "Children!"

"Yea! I knew we'd wear them down!" Hop jumped around Felicia's head with glee. Thump was nuzzling tightly as Princessa was pushing to do the same but unable as Thump kept a foot up, pushing Princessa away.

Hitch was wrapped around his grandmother's leg, now a familiar scene. He purred loudly as Axel was staring at Zaida's belly before poking her. "Boop."

"Don't do that!" Zaida shooed at him. "It's hard enough with the boys, I don't need you to do the same."

"How many you got?" Axel asked next. "More boys? We need more boys!"

"We do not!" Came the girls' protest.

"We don't know," Zaida told Axel. "We never do."

"Can't you sneak into a hospital?"

"Why?"

Axel crossed his arms. "They have what is known as 'ultrasounds'. They tell you the gender of the baby."

"For the last time, we can't sneak into a human hospital!" Bunny protested.

"Do we have a hospital?" Faustine asked suddenly. "Why haven't I heard about this?!"

Her parents stared at her before looking to Bunny. "Well, is there?"

"We do have shops and specialties but no hospitals." Erik stroked his chin.

"So… now that we've all made up, we wanted to know if we could be of any help?"

"I did have the kids down for a nap. Help me wrangle them," Faustine offered to her mother.

"Not that. About the trolls."

"We're waiting for the King to do something," Faustine snorted. "I haven't seen anything yet!"

"There's a King?" Zaida asked skeptically.

"Yep! And they live in the Trollhold."

"Trollhold?" Anabella blinked.

"Yea, their own dimension. They left the Earth in search of peace due to the Boogeyman making them out to be bad guys. They're not like their mythology at all."

"Well, some of them are," Bunny corrected.

"So now it's a waiting game?" Anabella was a little upset. "Their smell is starting to get into the Cat Havens."

"Not our Eastertide!"

The adults stared at Axel, who said pointedly. "We named our Cat Haven."

"Oh, that's a neat idea!" Felicia perked up. "We should do that!"

"When we have more to go on, we'll talk more," Bunny offered.

"Now!" Faustine clapped her hands. "The little ones need to go take a nap!"

"NOOO!"

"Oh, come on," Faustine wailed. "Mama wants a nap too!"

"You're supposed to be an adult!"

"I'm tired, E! If SOMEONE didn't keep me up all night, I wouldn't be tired!"

Poor Bunny was under the interested scrutiny of the family as his body turned hot. "Nap time, okay, come on, kids!"

"But," Axel began only to be scuffed by a frazzled Bunny.

"Just shut up and keep moving," He whispered, strained as the children followed him obediently.

"Awww.. They love their daddy!" Faustine clapped her hands together.

"Well, Daddy didn't like being the center of attention," Anabella said dryly. "Honey, you really should watch what you say. It can get very uncomfortable."

"I didn't say details," Faustine scoffed. "I'm not stupid. No way I'm letting you all know my little bed secrets."

"FAUSTINE!"

"That I never said anything about," Faustine smiled weakly. "Crap, E's going to yell at me again."


	15. Chapter 15: Dangerous Waiting Game

Rise of the Guardians

Guardian of Luck

Chapter Fifteen: Dangerous Waiting Game

The world was quiet and calm. At least, to the mortal life that seemed delightfully unaware of the dangers that were looking at their heels, the edges of homes, towns, and even cities.

Many of the supernatural, the Spirits, the Guardians, the unknown were now aware of the taint upon their world. The poison was affecting all those who lived and protected, who served and treated, and some were starting to fade out due to the taint.

Faustine was on top of a mountain, having climbed it laboriously. Initially it had been a challenge set by Axel but turned into a need to see the world higher up. After all, as a cat, she loved to be as high as possible.

So now, gazing upon the world, partially hidden by low-flying clouds, she felt a sense of something within her. "I swore to protect. More than the children, more than the humans, but all of it. I am the Guardian of Luck, you hear me, world? I will give you the luck needed to beat this! I swear this on my life!"

"Don't do that!"

Faustine screamed in shock, having expected to being the only living thing on top of the high mountain.

"E! Do you mind?! Announce yourself! And why are you here?"

Bunny shrugged. "I can't dismiss a challenge from Axel. Put him in his place.." He was a little weak on his limbs. "How can you breathe up here?"

"If you can't handle it," She spun smartly only to fall into a fast spin, her head reeling. Took her a minute to realize that it was her head spinning, not her actual body as her arms waved frantically in the air. "Help! I can't get my balance!"

Bunny took her and made a portal with a snort. "You're such a cat!" He berated her as they jumped together, entering their home.

Axel came bounding in, purring. "You got me!"

"Yea, sure," Bunny's head was spinning as Faustine's eyes were rolling in her head, unable to settle.

Axel snickered. "See, that's what happens when you teach us to read! I knew going to a high mountain would do that!"

"You did that on purpose!?" Faustine was livid but unstable as she now was physically spinning.

Axel knew to run as Faustine fell backwards with a yowl.

"You can't swear things on your life, then something bad could happen," Bunny scolded her. "Don't do such foolish things!"

"You swear to protect the children, how was my wish any different?" She sat up, holding her head. "Oh, my head hurts…"

A little droplet of blood dripped from her nose. "Crap…" Her hands clasped at it, having obtained a nose bleed due to the high altitude. "Owwwieee!"

She wasn't exactly strong when it came to pain, especially her own. She wailed as she pinched her nose, making her yowls sound muffled and harsh.

Bunny couldn't help her yet as he was still dizzy. "Hitch… Hitch! Come take your mother to the stream!"

"WATER?!" "Hurry before her vision straightens."

Hitch took his mother who protested loudly only to hold her nose tighter as the blood oozed onto her fur.

Axel was peeking over his mother's favorite rock, looking frightened.

"I'm not angry. Didn't realize that could happen? High altitude can be very dangerous. Thank god I went after your mother," Bunny said, lying out of his tail.

Axel's eyes narrowed. "I thought it was cause I challenged you."

"Yea, sure, like I would need to do that!" Bunny laughed loudly, awkwardly. He crossed his arms, looking embarrassed.

Axel rolled his eyes as he jumped off, landing in front of his father. He purred as he rubbed affectionately before pointedly staring at him.

"Let me guess, lunch?"

Axel threw up his hands with a yell. "Yea! Food!" He tore out and ran in circles around Bunny who snorted.

Faustine was resting against the stream, her nose better and her fur cleaned. She was half-asleep and seemed to be caught in between reality and fantasy. She saw two children, sitting side by side and very close. One was a rabbit, the other a feline, both had their own special markings. In their combined hand grasp, a single coin was fluttering, silver and shining.

She couldn't hear the actual words, but just the soft and gentle whispering, as if they were telling secrets to each other.

She was aware of the running stream, the sound soothing and calming. She wanted to fall further into the fantasy, to reach out and touch the two. They were familiar and she didn't know why. But they felt the same as all of her other children and she really wanted to meet them.

The coin suddenly snapped to gold, opening a world of stars and darkness. It was cast into the Heavens as she saw the Earth, small and insignificant. The gold beamed toward the Earth, the stars speeding on by as she felt the flood of motion, of something she could feel but couldn't see, a power that was almost familiar but unlike the two who felt familiar, this power wasn't something she could touch.

She was jolted back into her body as she awoke. Her hand went to her stomach, but she felt absolutely nothing. Well, not yet. She was looking forward to having more children. Especially if they were going to be mysterious. Just like a cat would be, demure, silent, deadly, and a total mystery.

It didn't occur to Faustine that for those close to her, they could read her like an open children's book, almost predictable.

She stretched, her vision perfect again and her head feeling like it usually did. She sat on her haunches, scratching an ear as she heard rustling. A bird flew on by, squawking in terror as Princessa and Axel appeared, running through the water and splashing their mother.

"Water! Water! Torture! Torture!" She screamed, going wild because of the droplets.

"It's just water!" Bunny was exasperated, he had three vegetarians attached to his limbs as he was trying to be helpful to the other two. "Can you help the two get lunch?"

Faustine had just been about to clean herself, enraged still. "But.."

"What's more important? Your fur or their hunger?"

There was a loud commotion as the two were heard bickering at each other for losing the bird.

Faustine sighed and then jumped nimbly away, silent and swift.

Bunny blinked as he felt a tug on his tail. "Who wants to help me pick carrots?"

"Yea!" The three other children tore off him toward the patch.

"Don't start without me! I don't want you to pick the premature ones!"

"But baby carrots are so cute!" Thump grinned as she and Hop jumped around eagerly.

Once fed, the five scattered like bugs and left their parents alone.

"E, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not? I could never stop you," He was testing the paint carefully, planning on checking his harvest of eggs later that afternoon. He was only half-listening.

"What are we going to do about the trolls? This is like a dangerous waiting game, and I'm not seeing anything happen. Whatever it is that the Troll King could've done, should've happened."

Bunny sighed. "Yea, I know."

"So why are we just waiting?"

"What do you think we could do?" Bunny asked her then, not expecting her to readily answer.

"Why not combine all the powers of the unseen? The Guardians, the Spirits, the Personifications, all those that exist in this world? I mean, Guardians look out for the children but the rest of us look out for the whole world!"

"And how do you imagine us to combine all of the people together?"

"I don't know, magic? If North can summon all of you with his Northern Lights, there's got to be a way to open a bridge between everything!"

Bunny shrugged. "And how will gathering them all manage to get rid of the trolls?"

"By using power force! I can get the Maneki-Neko to force open a hole into the Trollhold and we shove back where they belong!"

"Sounds feasible save for one thing, we don't have anything to combine all of us together. We all work and do things differently, sometimes even having our paths never cross."

"But ours did. And that's something that was unlikely to happen. It was just because my heart wanted you to see me that…"

She froze. "My heart… it's always been my heart! How I not have seen it?! I always wanted to know where I was supposed to bring luck to! To an idea, to couples, to nature? There were so many possibilities but the one thing I could never let go of was how I felt inside.."

Her hand pressed against her chest. "My heart is where my luck lies. It's more than finding you, it's finding luck in everything but most importantly, in others. Inspiring luck does more than just give you a chance, it unlocks hope and feelings… if I could reach out to everyone…"

"Faustine, I don't think that's possible."

"But I'm a Guardian now! Maybe that was a lucky thing! I'm stronger, after all!"

"You haven't even tried anything, kit!"

"So what you're trying to tell me is that I'm incapable of doing just what I said?"

"No, of course not! Okay, maybe a little but.."

Faustine snarled and stormed off.

"Wow, you're mean."

Bunny screamed as Uke laid on the rock on her front, her feet dancing lightly in the air like a teenager.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"I came over to see Faustine. And look at you." Uke studied him with all intent. "I don't see exactly what she sees but maybe it's the muscles."

Bunny crossed his arms.

"Certainly isn't size."

"I'm six foot!"

"Yea, honey, wasn't referring to that."

"GET OUT!"

"And ruin the play date? I brought over two of my younger kittens, my last two in the litter, to play with you and yours."

"Seriously?"

"LOOK MAMA! YOU WERE RIGHT! BUNNIES!" The all black kitten hung tightly onto her mother with shock. "And they're so pretty!"

Thump looked absolutely delighted as Princessa pinched the blushing Hop.

"Ow! Mama!"

"I'm pretty too! I'm the prettiest!" Princessa announced very loudly.

Hop pinched her back as the two got into a scuffle.

"Ah, children."

Compared to the five, the two were bigger and obviously older by several years. However, they were young enough to be considered pre-teens rather than such, just barely.

The all white kitten Maneki-Neko was hurrying away from a very curious Axel. "Mama! Mama!"

The two girls held onto their mother as Uke sighed. "The white is Yang, the black is Yin."

"Iconic?" Faustine asked.

"I think you mean 'ironic'." Bunny had to correct her.

"What? Why would I ask that?" Faustine scoffed.

"Oh, you are still such a kitten, aren't you, honey?"

Faustine glared at everyone. "Why do I think you all think I'm stupid?"

Bunny patted her head. "You're not stupid, you're naïve."

"Stop that!" She shooed at his patting hand.

"Hi!" Hitch came up to Yang. "You're pretty! I'm Hitch, the youngest boy!"

"I'm Axel," Axel threw Hitch over his shoulder in his haste to get to the girls. "I'm the oldest, the strongest, and the bestest."

"You are not, I am!" Princessa shouted. "Girls are just ten times best."

"Hear, hear!" Yin beamed.

"Hear what?" Axel asked in confusion.

The girls all giggled as he turned red. He hissed in embarrassment and then ran out.

"All right, no more picking on Axel for the day." Uke scolded her two.

Hitch was sniffing at Yang, being rather obtrusive as Yang's ears went back.

"Oh, Hitch, I'd stop," Bunny warned his son who ignored him.

When Hitch licked at her side, she boxed him in the ears, hissing as he was shooed away.

"I still think you're pretty!" He shouted, as he disappeared from view.

"Boys, they never grow up," Yang sniffed. "Who wants to play chase?"

"Oh! Oh!" Yin waved eagerly. "I want to!" She tapped Princessa's shoulder. "You're it!"

"Hey, wait, I don't…" All the girls scattered as Princessa glowered. "Want to be it. Fine! I'll catch all of you!"

Uke landed off the rock. "Think your mate has a point. If she can reach hearts, especially those of our kind, we can be of great power to you."

"Exactly how long were you here?"

"And what were you talking about size? He's six feet tall!" Faustine waved to him. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Uke blinked slowly. "You really are naïve."

"I AM NOT!"

"So you think she can?" Bunny asked the all-black Maneki-Neko.

Uke fluffed up with a slight purr. "Absolutely. Our kind had heard about her father, who was something that we weren't expecting or seemingly wanted. But he found his place. He thinks outside the box and as such, Faustine inherited that so-called 'strangeness'. We Maneki-Neko have difficulty in seeing outside our world and our world is pretty narrow. Faustine's not like that at all. She sees things that we cannot, she feels things that we are ignoring, and what's more, is she's willing to fight for it."

"Take you, for instance. The Maneki-Neko have a respect for you, for your losses, for your duties, and for your honor that which you carry strongly. However, we sometimes still see you as just a rabbit, something we hunt and eat. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to take on a six-foot rabbit save for your mate there."

"I would not eat him."

Uke stared at her before resuming her talk with Bunny. "She's a Guardian of Luck but her centre is more than what's Luck. It's the Luck of the Heart, what pools into our hearts, makes us dream and wish and fight for what we want. To be Lucky is one thing, to be able to perform Luck is another. If she is the true Guardian of Luck, and I have no intention on questioning the old Man in the Moon here, then she can perform a level of luck that can involve all of us, if we are all willing to listen."

"Yea! Someone who believes in me!"

"I never said I didn't!"

"No, you said that you didn't think I could do it."

"A little, not the whole entire thing! It's not the same thing as not believing in you."

"Really? Sure doesn't seem like it."

"Look…"

"Uke."

"Uke," Bunny said through gritted teeth. "You're not helping here."

"I'm helping her, not you. Big difference."

"I still don't get what you meant by size."

"Well, what's he like in bed?"

"Well, he snores."

Bunny threw up his hands in irritation. "This is why you don't know anything! You never listen to your mother's lessons about the birds and the bees!"

"I know all about the birds… and I don't deal with bees, they hurt." Faustine rubbed her arm in remembrance.

Uke was giggling as Faustine turned red. "I feel like I missed something."

Uke went to her side and whispered in her shoulder.

"Oh, that! Yea, he's fantastic. He nibbles just right and then he.."

"FAUSTINE!"

"Damn it, why can't I brag?!"

Bunny's ears were back. "Because what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom!"

"We have a cat bed," Faustine said with confusion.

Uke was on her side, howling as Bunny held his head, looking upward. "Crikey, this girl will be the death of me.."


End file.
